Her Life Story
by TwilightStar210
Summary: Everyone knows that Patricia Williamson is bitter and unfriendly. However, does anyone know why? Does anyone care? What does a girl do when everyone she was close to betrays her love and trust and she has no one to turn to? Find out in this story... Main couple: Peddie
1. Chapter 1: Early years

**Warning: this might be triggering to victims of child abuse and self harm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Everyone knew that Patricia Williamson was a bitter, unfriendly person. However, few people bothered to try and figure out why. Hardly anyone cared, as long as they kept their distance from her and she left them alone, they were perfectly okay. People knew better than to try and approach her.

When Patricia was 4, her mother died in a fire, leaving her with her father and twin sister, Piper.

At that time, the twins were too young to really understand what was going on. Their father, on the other hand, did not take his late wife's death well at all.

Two months after the fire, Patricia's father came home at 11pm in the night after being away since morning. Patricia and Piper had been reading and talking in the next room, waiting for their father to return home.

Upon hearing the front door open and close, they peeked out of the door into the living room, a sight that they were not used to met their eyes. Their father was staggering and swaying slightly while walking into the room. His eyes were red-rimmed and he clutched a glass bottle in his sisters were slightly frightened by this.

Just then, their father yelled for them to come to him, then a slight smile graced his thin lips. He looked slightly maniacal. The children backed away, slightly scared. Being the older sister by 20 minutes, Patricia put her arms around her sister protectively, not knowing what to expect. Then, their father told them both to follow them into his room upstairs. There, he slapped them and kicked them. Each time they screamed, he would slap then even harder than the last slap. After five minutes of this torture, he ripped off their clothes. I'm sure you can guess what happened next.

The abuse continued everyday. Both twins did their best to stay away from their father. They quickly learnt not to scream and to be as quiet as possible when making sounds of pain.

One day, when Patricia was 5 years old, she was using a penknife to cut some stars out of paper for her kindergarten art class. The children were supposed to have their parents do it for them but you can guess why Patricia did it herself.

All of a sudden, just as she was cutting out her fifth star, her knife slipped and cut her left wrist. Patricia was surprised at the feeling she got. It was a feeling of great relief and she loved it.

Unsteadily and uncertainly, she held the knife in her shaking hand and pressed it to her wrist again, making another cut underneath the first one. She smiled.

Since then, cutting became her new coping tool. She was too young to know anything about self harm, she just knew that she loved the feeling causing herself pain gave her. She became careful not to cut on her wrists because people asked about her injuries. Instead, she cut places like her stomach so that no one would notice the cuts and become suspicious.

At school, she was quiet and hardly talked, so she was really unpopular and people did not bother to make friends with her.

Piper was very different from Patricia. She had lots of friends in school and for some reason her father began to favor her at the age of six and gave her piano and violin lessons, always telling Patricia how much better Piper was than her.

Patricia stopped talking to her sister a while after this happened because even though she knew it was not Piper's fault, she was jealous of her sister for having all her father's love and Piper did not get abused by him. At school, she was friendly and had lots of friends, making her Patricia's exact opposite.

At the age of seven, Patricia started to get picked on by people in school for being 'weird', according to the popular kids. All the bullying only added on to her depression.

All Patricia wanted was to be accepted by her schoolmates, be loved by her father and basically just have a normal life.

All in all, most of Patricia's childhood was spent being abused by her father, loning around in school and trying to avoid her father at home.

So when her father told her she was going to boarding school, she saw a new ray of hope and promised herself to make the best she could out of this opportunity.

**Hi everyone! Please review and tell me whether I should continue this story or not**


	2. Chapter 2: A brand new start

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia stood in front of her house, Anubis house. Her new home. A new start. Her father had driven her here several hours ago and had dropped her off with a curt 'goodbye'.

Patricia was full of confidence and ready to start her new life. She knocked on the door of the house confidently. A few seconds later, a middle aged lady opened the door and introduced herself as Trudy. She led the small girl into the house.

Patricia looked around in wonder. The house seemed to be Egyptian themed and she found it really interesting. She later met a man called Victor and a boy about her age called Jerome. Jerome was nice enough to her but she was a bit wary of him. Having the past that she did, who could blame her?

After two months there, she began to love Trudy, Victor and Jerome like her family. Victor was very strict but she knew that it was only because he cared about her and Jerome and wanted to keep them safe.

Trudy reminded her a bit of her own mother. Kind, gentle and always willing to do anything to help others. Jerome was like her elder brother. He would tease her affectionately and they would pull all sorts of pranks together on Trudy, Victor and the headmaster of the school, Mr Sweet.

She loved Jerome because he brought out the fun, daring and sunny side of her she did not even know existed. Some time after this, Alfie arrived, the goofy prankster that could always make her laugh under any circumstances. Then Joy, who shared a room with her and became her best friend later. Then Amber, the girly, ditzy blonde. Then Fabian, the science geek. Then Mara, the math genius and finally Mick, the good looking blonde athlete.

Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Joy, Fabian, Mara, Mick, Trudy and Victor were a big family. Sure they had their differences, but wasn't that what a family was about? Different people with different personalities supporting and sticking with each other through thick and thin?

The next few years were the best of Patricia's life. She stopped cutting completely, she rarely thought about her father and Piper, she had a wonderful family that she loved that loved her back. By the time Patricia was 10, she was a bright girl who took interest in her studies and strived to do well in everything. She was also kind and loved to pull harmless pranks on people together with Alfie and Jerome, together, the three were unstoppable.

During the school holidays, she would stay at Anubis House with Trudy, Victor and Jerome, who had been left at the boarding school at the tender age of 5 by his mother. His father was in jail. Patricia was the only person he ever told about this.

At that time, everything was perfect, the way she saw it.

Being the young girl that she was, little did she know that nothing ever stayed the same, that good things always go just as suddenly and unexpectedly as they come.

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, I got 2 reviews within 3 hours of publishing the story, I wasn't expecting that. :):):) By the way, I know the first two chapters are short, but they are only filler chapters so that readers know about Patricia's childhood. The chapters after this will be the present time, when Patricia is dating Eddie, so they will have dialogue and be longer. Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Peddie

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

*7 years later, Patricia is 17*

Patricia sighed as she closed her locker, a few books in her arms, ready to begin class.

That morning, she had woken up late due to her alarm clock not working. She had just been about to go down the stairs when she overheard Eddie's voice saying impatiently,' Yacker's running late again!'- followed by KT's annoying American drawl. She had graciously offered to walk to school with him and he had accepted.

Patricia felt a slight twinge of jealousy before wrapping one of her pretty curls around her finger and counting to ten. By the time she reached seven, she had lost most feeling in her finger. That was how she liked it. Numb, not feeling any emotions. It was a lot better than hurting. As long as she kept her walls up, she would be fine. Or so she thought.

When Patricia was fourteen, she had started to get bullied again for being what people called a dork, for being 'fat' even though she was not in the slightest bit plump and all those typical comments that make a young teenage girl's self esteem go down the drain.

Patricia, at that time, being the shy and self concious girl that she was, had taken all these things to heart. She didn't start cutting, she couldn't break her record of not hurting herself for 5 years just then, but those comments hurt her badly. So, she put walls up and became an emotionless goth to protect herself.

Before that, her pretty face had been devoid of makeup but when she decided to change, she started to wear heavy eyeliner, mascara and lots of other dark goth makeup besides. She liked her new change. Everyone was scared of her, even her old friends.

No one dared to approach her anymore. No one knew her and that was the way she liked it. Her grades dropped drastically. Her teachers were disappointed in her and told her so but did she care? Not one bit. She didn't care about anything or anyone. At least she tried to tell herself she didn't.

Back to the present:

Patricia made her way to class and dumped her books on her desk. Her best friend, Joy, who was sitting at the table next to hers, looked up and seemed surprised at Patricia's angry expression.

'Is it KT again?' She asked carefully.

Patricia nodded grouchily and Joy sent her a sympathetic smile. She knew about Patricia's jealousy issues.

Five minutes later, Eddie and KT came into the room, talking and laughing. Patricia felt that surge of jealousy and closed her eyes while holding her breath and counted to ten, waiting for her feelings to subside, then opened her eyes again. Eddie had taken his place at the desk behind Joy's, next to Fabian. KT was who knows where, she wasn't with Eddie and that was all that mattered.

Eddie tapped her shoulder from behind and sent her a wink, saying,'Hi Yacker.' Patricia , however, responded with an indifferent' Whatever, weasel', causing Eddie to let out a small laugh.

Two minutes later, Mr Sweet, the principal, who also happened to be Eddie's father, strolled into the room, his cheerful smile he had everyday intact on his face.

'Good morning everyone! Lovely day isn't it? Today, we will indulge in some learning about coenzymes.'

The class let out a groan but Mr Sweet kept rambling on and on anyway. Patricia did not bother listening, instead she doodled on her textbook.

At the end of the lesson, Patricia looked at her random and careless doodling. She felt her face grow warm and tried to convince herself that the princess looking out of a window at the top of a tower did not resemble her, that the witch on the broomstick looked nothing like KT and that the handsome prince standing below the tower looked like anyone but Eddie. She quickly shut the book before anyone could see the drawings. She walked to Eddie and waited for him to finish packing his stuff and stand up, complaining all the while('Eddie! Can't you do things a little faster? I swear, you're the slowest person I know!''Coming Yacker!')

After school that day, Patricia and Eddie walked home together, taking the path that no one used so as to get more privacy. Even though it was a longer path, it was not as if they minded. After all, more walking meant taking a longer time to get to the house, and that meant more time alone together. It was simple logic. Patricia's fingers were slipped between Eddie's but she tried to ignore the feeling of warmth that crept up her wrist.

There was silence between the couple. To Eddie, it was the silence of two lovers around each other who did not feel the need to fill the air with pointless chitchat, but Patricia, being the insecure person she was, couldn't help but feel that Eddie was not talking to her because she had done something wrong,

Then, in front of her and Eddie, she saw a mud puddle and just couldn't resist the temptation. She pushed Eddie into the puddle, laughing.

'Yacker!' Eddie screamed. Patricia burst into fits of laughter. Eddie sighed in exasperation and stood up, wiping mud off of him. Well, at least none got into his hair, he comforted himself. No one could mess with the hair that Eddie claimed he spent no time on.

'Now I think you owe me a big hug, don't you, Yacker?' He asked grinning and opening his arms wide while taking a step towards her. Patricia ran away hastily, laughing all the while and he ran after her, still covered in mud but nonetheless smiling widely.

And with that, KT was forgotten for the time being because at that moment, it was just Patricia and Eddie being Peddie.

**Hi people! So here's the peddie. I'm not sure if its any good so please review to tell me what you think so that I can improve. I hope I didn't disappoint any readers. Thanks for all the sweet reviews, you're all wonderful people :)Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust issues and Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Eddie and Patricia walked into Anubis House, bantering and laughing. Their housemates were gathered in the living room doing homework. Or in Amber and Joy's case, hiding fashion magazines behind textbooks so that they would not get yelled at by Fabian or Mara for slacking off.

'Hey, why are you two home so late? The rest of us got here like, fifteen minutes ago!'KT asked, offering them both a bright smile.

Patricia felt a rush of annoyance. Couldn't she just mind her own business?

'Why do you care?'She shot at KT coldly.

'Patricia!' She heard Eddie hiss under his breath.

She just scowled and escaped to her room, dumping her bag onto her desk. She flopped onto her bed and sighed. Why did things always have to be so complicated? Couldn't she have a break for once in her life?

'You know, KT was just trying to be nice. You don't have to snap at her like that every time she makes a comment about you or Eddie' Joy was standing in the doorway, looking at her best friend with disapproval written all over her face.

'Whatever..' Patricia muttered, trying to look like she didn't care a she did. How could she not? Now even her best friend of almost a decade was defending KT against her. Not to mention Eddie, her boyfriend, was doing the same thing.

What was it about KT anyway? She wasn't even that great apart from the fact that she was pretty, kind, helpful, always in a good mood and American which was why she got along so well with Eddie. Not to mention that creepy relationship they had where Eddie had dreams about her even when they had not even met! Maybe they were meant to be together forever..

Patricia groaned internally. She was just making herself feel worse and it was not helping a single bit.

She decided to get changed then go downstairs and bully Fabian into helping her do her science homework just to take her mind of things temporarily.

As she descended the stairs, she met KT who was just coming out of the kitchen.

KT said awkwardly,'Hey, Patricia, I need to talk to you. Do you have a moment?'

'No,' Patricia replied coldly, irritation flooding her. She pushed her way past the American, leaving her to look after Patricia with hurt apparent in her eyes.

Well, if she couldn't take Patricia's sarcasm, why not just leave her alone? If she was used to being treated well, she should just have stayed away from Patricia, whom she of all people should have known had a sharp tongue. That was what Patricia thought. Not everyone's life was as easy as KT's and not everyone was as innocent and sunny as she was.

'Ouch, Trixie burn!' she heard Jerome mutter from the dining table before he and Alfie burst into fits of laughter.

She gave them her famous death glare, silencing them both abruptly, then went to the kitchen to grab an apple before heading towards Fabian's room.

She was just about to knock on the door when she heard voices. Not just any voices, American voices! And there were only two Americans in this house so that meant that KT and Eddie were in his and Fabian's room talking.

Not even bothering to control the waves of jealousy washing over her, she pressed her ear to the door. Because she was Patricia, she was a really skillful eavesdropper and that fact came in very handy during times like this.

'... didn't get anything out of her, she just snubbed me and continued as if nothing had happened.' KT said , a hint of worry in her voice.

She heard Eddie sigh.'I just don't get it! She's been so secretive these days! We made a promise last year that neither one of us could keep secrets from the other and now she's gone back on her word. I didn't think she was that type of person! You know, if this goes on, I don't think I can handle it. I can't date someone if they don't trust me!'

Patricia's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Eddie' words had really stung her. He wanted to break up with her? Could he really be that oblivious to her jealousy over his and KTs friendship?Her emerald eyes started to well up with tears that she knew she would never let fall.

Then, the door opened, interrupting her thoughts. Eddie appeared and upon catching sight of Patricia, he seem surprised and asked her if she was okay hesitantly.

Fighting back tears, Patricia managed to let out in a strangled whisper, 'We're over' before rushing to the deserted kitchen, her vision blurred with tears.

A thousand thoughts ran through her mind as she put all her effort into making sure the tears did not fall. She was Patricia Williamson. She did not cry over anything, especially a stupid American boy. Still, though, what if it were not his fault, but hers? What if she was overreacting and it was perfectly normal for a girls boyfriend to have another girl as his best friend? What if she were too clingy and he was starting to get annoyed and tired of her? She hated to think that might be the case. She had always prided herself on being an independent girl who did not need anyones help, no matter what the case these thoughts cluttered her mind, making her feel like her head was about to explode. She gripped her brown hair and let out a choke of dismay.

Then, she saw it. She picked it up and stared at it as if she were in a trance, tears forgotten. She made her way to the laundry room and locked the door before smiling and looking at the object in her hands. Once again, she had found the answer to all her problems.

**Virtual cupcakes to anyone who can guess what Patricia picked up in the kitchen! So Peddie's broken up for like the millionth time. Why can't they stay together and not have any drama between them? Oh well, I guess that's what keeps peddie shippers on edge. Anyways, bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: ' I love you'

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia held the knife in her shaking hands. She did not want to do it. Now that she was older, she knew it was wrong, and she not had a relapse of self harm for years.

On the other hand, when she closed her eyes, she could remember the feeling hurting herself gave her. That was the feeling she wanted to experience most at the moment.

She was a smart girl. She knew that while she had not done it yet, she still had a chance. She could walk out of the laundry room and place the knife back onto the kitchen table.

But if she gave in and cut herself with the knife, she would not be able to stop harming herself without help. But it would take away all the pain..

Then it dawned upon her. No one would care about what happened to her. If she cut, who would guess the truth. Even if someone did notice, it wasn't like they would care. All the people that had once been close to her-Piper, Eddie, Joy, Jerome.. They had slowly drifted away from her and now she was, once again, alone in the world.

So she made the decision. She held the knife to her wrist and prepared to sink it into her flesh when there was suddenly a knock at the door.

'Hello? Is anyone in there? I need to go in to do the laundry so please unlock this door!' Trudy's voice called out. Patricia closed her eyes and counted to ten, waiting for numbness to envelop her.

There. Now she did not care anymore. She hid the knife in her pocket, opened the door and walked past poor Trudy, flashing her a brief smile and walking away, ignoring the housemother's questions.

When Trudy was not looking, Patricia put the knife back where it belonged and then went upstairs. She knew that she should have thought about the knife incident but now her walls were up and there was absolutely nothing wrong, so she put her headphones on and blared loud rock music. Somehow, while listening to music, she fell asleep, a thing that only Patricia Williamson was capable of doing.

When she woke up approximately two hours later, according to her bedside alarm clock, she found a plate of food and a note. She pushed the food away, not having an appetite, then picked the note up.

Patricia, we need to talk. Come to my room as soon as you finish the food and get this note.

- Eddie

Patricia debated for a while as to whether she should go to his room or not. Then she decided to go. She was in the wrong, it was always her. And besides, she really wanted her relationship with Eddie to work out. It was her first romance and she did not want it to end in tears.

So she stood up and took a deep breath, telling herself that everything would be okay, then walked downstairs.

She knocked hesitantly on Eddies door( yes, she did knock!) and watched it open.

Eddie motioned her into his room. She followed him into the room and they both sat on his unmade bed, a good distance between them.

'Look, we need to talk.' Eddie said.

'Stating the obvious..' Patricia snapped back.

Eddie took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

'Patricia, I'm serious. You need to tell me what's going on.' Eddie stated as calmly as he could. He had called her by her real name. He really wasn't joking.

He was going to do his best to work this out like a mature adult would and he hoped that Patricia would cooperate.

Patricia looked at her knees, blinking back sudden tears. What was it about Eddie? How could he break her walls down so easily? Why did she have to be so vulnerable when it came to him?

Eddie saw the glitter of tears in her eyes and sighed softly. Yes, he wanted to know what was going on, but he wanted her to tell him willingly. He didn't want to force anything out of her and make her even more upset than she already was.

'Oh sweetheart..' He murmured, putting one arm around her and using his right hand to take a firm yet gentle hold of her chin and tilt her face towards him, forcing her to look at him in the eye.

Then, Patricia couldn't help it. She just couldn't hold it back any longer. Not when Eddie was being so good to her. She felt like she owed him.

So she began to ramble on about how he and KT were so close and how she thought she was too clingy and that he hated her.

Eddie listened patiently, not doing anything. After a good five minutes of patricia rambling on and on, she finally stopped, afraid that if she went on she would reveal her self harm issue and her childhood. She stared at him with unblinking emerald eyes.

Eddie smiled at her before putting both his arms around her and pulling her into his side, kissing the top of her head and burying his face into her soft hair, inhaling deeply.

'Thank goodness. I thought that I'd done something wrong because when it comes to you, you always manage to put the blame on me.' He chuckled lightly before continuing.' And you know that KT and I are only friends. Maybe I have been neglecting you. I'm sorry I didn't make you feel more important to me than I did. But you have to know that like I said, you're the only girl I want to be with for the rest of my life.'

Eddie's words touched Patricia. But he was wrong. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

She pulled away from him and bowed her head, tears tugging at the corners of her eyes once again.

'Eddie, it's okay for you to say that now. Everything seems so easy. You find the girl you think is your soulmate and you be with her for the rest of your life. But it doesn't go like that. Not in real life.'

Eyebrows furrowed, Eddie asked,'What do you mean? What could possibly go wrong?'

Patricia bit her lip. She did not want to tell Eddie about her past for fear that he would leave her. And it wasn't just that. So many other things could go wrong, too many things. It was a battle between her mind and heart.

Eddie could see that she was hesitant, so he decided to reassure her by telling her something that he had been thinking of for quite some time.

Leaning close to her, he put his mouth to her ear, running a hand down the side of her face tenderly and whispered, ' I love you.'

**Maybe the ending part is a bit too cliche for a couple like Peddie. But they were both emotional so I think it's okay :) anyway, find out what Patricia will do after Eddie's first declaration of love to her in the next chapter. Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Piper returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Patricia's eyes widened. She had not seen this coming.

Eddie slowly pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. They were full of surprise and confusion. Eddie smiled softly, taking her hand in hers and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. She seemed like she needed more reassurance, so that was what Eddie gave her.

He leaned in, giving Patricia enough time to back away if she wanted to. Things were getting serious and if she wanted out, he wouldn't protest, but she didn't move.

Eddie captured her mouth with his, kissing her deeply and passionately in a way that only someone who loved their partner could. He could tell that Patricia was still a little apprehensive but that was okay, he understood that she had never done anything like this before.

Patricia was overwhelmed. She tried her best to kiss back with the same amount of passion Eddie had but while Eddie was calm and relaxed, her mind was racing though she tried her best not to let it show.

No one had told her that they loved her since she was four, when her mother was still alive and she had a complete family full of love.

She knew that she loved Eddie too, just by the way that he could make her lower her 'force field' when no one else could.

But she also knew that Eddie had thousands of other prettier and smarter girls throwing themselves at him left, right and centre. He was good-looking, smart, cool but still sweet. Any girl would kill to have him as their boyfriend. And yet he chose her, a nobody compared to all her other rivals. He made her feel so important to him and she loved it. She loved him.

When Eddie pulled away, she smiled at him. Eddie smiled back but she knew that he was waiting for her answer.

Making sure that they had direct eye contact, she took both his large hands in her smaller ones and said clearly,' I love you too.' She wanted him to know how serious she was being.

Eddie suddenly stood up, pulling her with him, then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air like she weighed nothing, spinning her around and around and causing her to squeal slightly.

Then he laughed, his beautiful hazel eyes sparkling with joy and pure love as they looked into hers before wrapping her in a big bear hug and pressing his mouth against hers. Patricia smiled against his lips. She was exactly where she belonged. Safe in his loved her. She loved Eddie. Everything was fine.

**(A/N: I know I've never done this, but can we pretend that the whole Piper thing in season 2 never happened?)**

A week later..

'Piper?' Patricia was momentarily stunned as she gazed at her twin sister, both of them standing in the doorway, Piper holding onto a dark blue suitcase. It had been more or less ten years since she had last seen her but for some reason, Piper looked no different than how he had looked the last time Patricia had seen her.

It was still like looking into a mirror, except that Piper's hair was straight and slightly shorter. Other than that and their clothes, they had the exact same face, height, hands.. They were definitely twins.

Ten minutes ago...

Patricia was sitting on her bed, flipping through one of Amber's fashion magazines. She found them strangely addictive. Not that she would let anyone know that she was reading them, so when the door opened, she immediately put a math book over the magazine.

' Patricia.. There's someone at the door who wants to see you.' It was Mara. She was biting her lip and looked a bit nervous. Patricia was surprised. She hardly ever got visitors. And why did Mara look like she was face-to-face with a lion?Patricia Was curious.

'Thanks for telling me, I'll go down to meet them now.'

Now

Piper smiled meekly, hesitant. 'Hello,' she said uncertainly, not sure what her sister's reaction would be.

Patricia scowled. She did not want to be reacquainted with her sister. Her life was fine the way it was and she didn't need her oh-so-perfect sister to mess it up. 'What are you doing here? What do you want?' Patricia asked, making sure her tone was emotionless.

'Patricia dear, is everything- oh my..' Trudy gasped as she saw Piper.

'And who is this?' She asked warmly with a friendly smile once she had recovered from her initial shock she had gotten from seeing two Patricias before realizing that they were twins.

' I'm Piper, Patricia's twin sister.. I'm staying at Anubis house in Patricia's room for a few days, Mr Sweet said.'

'Oh, well then, come in! You must have a tour of this house. Patricia dear, I assume that you would be more than happy to-'

'No.' Patricia said bluntly before turning on her heel and stomping up the stairs to her room before flopping down on her bed.

Why did everything always have to be so complicated? Why couldn't anything just stay the way it was? She leant her head against her pillow and sighed, burying her face in her hands. Everything was just so overwhelming. She needed time alone to think everything out.

Then, for the second time in fifteen minutes, the door opened. Patricia groaned in annoyance. Couldn't he ever be alone in this house? She sat up to look at her visitor and felt her heart sink.

It was Eddie, and he had a face like thunder.

**Eddie found out about Piper. But this time it's not that he's mad because Patricia kept a secret from him, isn't finding out about Piper the first step to finding out about Patricia's past? What will he do then? Even more drama between Peddie.. Sad. They can't be okay at the moment.. :( Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A problem for a problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia slowly got up from the bed and approached Eddie, who was still fuming mad.

She didn't know what to do. Eddie had given her love, something that she had been yearning for all these years, yet she had betrayed his trust. She felt like a horrible person. So she stood before him awkwardly, staring at the floor.

'Patricia, you had a twin and you didn't tell me? Don't you think that piece of information is worth knowing?' Eddie said slowly. She could tell that he was trying to remain calm and level-headed but inside, he was very angry, just by the way his hands were clenched tightly into fists and the way his jaw was set.

She decided that she couldn't face him. Not then, not like that. So she pushed him aside and began to run. She sprinted down the stairs faster than she ever had before, passing Piper and Trudy on the way.

Something suddenly clicked in her head when she saw her estranged sister and without a word, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the stairs, leaving poor Trudy behind.

'Patricia! What do you think you're doing?' Piper cried.

Panting, Patricia replied,'We're going to work things out.' She didn't know how she was going to do that, but she knew that she would find a way. She had lost her father. She couldn't lose Piper, too! Once upon a time, Piper was everything to her.

So, with Piper in tow, she dashed out of the house door, ignoring victors,' no running in the house!'

She led Piper to the woods, Piper questioning her motive out loud the whole time, and ran past a few trees before coming to a clearing and sitting down on a tree stump, motioning for Piper to sit next to her.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Patricia growled angrily. She was not messing around.

'Um.. I missed you a lot so Dad said I could-' Piper started tentatively when Patricia rudely interrupted her.

Patricia exploded,' Don't give me that! If you really had missed me you would have come a lot earlier, if you really did care about me you would have stopped Dad from abusing me instead on just focusing on being his perfect little princess! You would have stuck up for me when I was bullied in school! But no, you were too busy being the better twin! Well guess what, my life was perfect the way it was and then you just had to come and ruin it! What do you have against me anyway?! And once again, what are you doing here?'

Pipers eyes shone with unshed tears. She had thought that her sister would be glad to see her, that Patricia would have been so happy that they could be reunited. Patricia's reaction, however, was really unexpected.

Patricia, on the other hand, despite seeing her twin's watery eyes, sat stonily with her arms crossed in annoyance, glaring at her sister with pure anger, waiting for an answer.

Piper took a deep breath and said shakily, doing her best not to let her voice crack,' I've been asking Dad where you were since you left because I wanted to be with you again, so a few days ago, he was talking with a few friends and I overheard him say that you were here. Patricia.. Please. You're just about the only real family I have now. I really missed you.' Piper said pleadingly.

Patricia sighed. Maybe things weren't exactly right between them but she had to face the fact that Piper was her little sister, she loved her and always would. So she stood up, tugging Piper up together with her by the wrist, and awkwardly put her arms around her. And with that, the two sisters were best friends once more. If only Patricia knew Piper was good at making stories up on the spot. If only she could see through Piper's lie..

- Two days later-

Patricia stood before Eddie's bedroom, gathering the courage to knock on the door. Piper had encouraged her to talk to him. She owed Eddie an explanation and she knew it, but she couldn't tell him everything. So she decided to stick to a story about how her parents had always compared her to Piper and how everyone preferred Piper to her. That way, maybe Eddie would see why she kept Piper a secret.

So, she did it. She knocked on the door and waited for Eddie to answer. When he did, she pushed his way past him and, not giving him a chance to say anything, told him what she planned to, blurting it all out way to fast, she was well aware. When she finished, just as she had predicted, Eddie understood.

'Yacker, I love you for who you are. I won't compare you to Piper. That wouldn't be fair because you two are seperate individuals with different strengths and weaknesses. Just because you look the same doesn't give anyone the right to compare both of you. Eddie said kindly.

He had a very bad feeling that everything was not as it seemed and that there was something sinister going on that Patricia was very worried about but was not telling him. She was a very good liar, he would give her that, but he was Eddie. He could read her like a book.

'But no more secrets all right? Tell me everything, no matter how serious it is.'

Suddenly feeling like a small child, Patricia asked carefully,'But what if its a really big and serious thing?'

Eddie sighed. She honestly was really bad at this relationship thing. She still didn't understand.

'Yacker, I'm your boyfriend. I'm going to help you through everything, that's what boyfriends are for.' Eddie said softly, staring into her eyes directly, waiting for her

Patricia suddenly knew that in a second or two, she was going to blurt everything out to Eddie, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She flung herself onto him and kissed him full on the mouth forcefully. Eddie seemed surprised but it was not as if he was going to complain. He guided both of them to his bed so that they were both sitting down on it.

He then licked her lips gently and when she wouldn't give him entrance, he parted her mouth with his. Patricia tried to go along with it.

Then, Eddie put his hand onto her slim shoulder and broke away from her, only to attach his thick lips to her neck and kiss up and down it before returning to her mouth. His hand still on her shoulder, he slid it down carefully so that it rested lightly on her chest. She stiffened slightly under his touch. As he felt her relax after a few moments, he squeezed gently, making her gasp.

Patricia pushed the sudden image of her drunken father out of her head angrily and defiantly.

Eddie moved his hand back up to her shoulder, then placed his other hand on her other shoulder and pushed her down gently onto the bed, his warm weight over hers, him propping himself up on his elbows. He moved his lips to her neck and bit down slowly then sucked on the mark.

At this point Patricia was having an unstoppable flashback of her father sexually abusing her, but she did not let it show. After all, that was in the past, and she hated it. She was just a small child back then. But now, she was a teenage girl, making out with her boyfriend. It was completely different, she tried to convince herself.

Then, Eddie slipped his hands under her shirt from below and caressed her stomach gently before moving to take her shirt off. Patricia didn't think she could take it another second. There was already a lump rising in her throat, making it ache.

The door opened just as she was about to break down in tears and Eddie immediately got off of Patricia, who desperately tried to cover up a bit of her stomach that had been exposed.

Fabian stood in the doorway, looking shocked. 'Fabian!' Eddie said exasperatedly.

'Sorry.. I just.. I.. laptop..' Fabian stuttered before grabbing his laptop and dashing out of the room.

Eddie turned back to Patricia with a small smile, ready to continue their session but she was fixing her hair and shirt.

'See you tomorrow, cockroach.' Patricia said brightly, trying to muster up a smile to hide her feelings.

'Bye, Yacker..' Eddie replied, a little confused.

Patricia escaped his room and leant against the wall outside, letting the tears flow. She was in too much shock to care.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. She couldn't get the feeling of Eddie's touch to go away. She didnt know whether she liked it or not. She just couldn't stop thinking about her father ripping of all her clothes and touching her all over.

At that time, she was a small child getting sexually abused by her father. But just then, she was a teenage girl who made out with her boyfriend. They were two completely different things...weren't they?

She felt like she was, once again, a little girl, helpless and lonely in the world.

**What's Piper really doing at Anubis House? And Patricia lied to Eddie.. What will he do when he finds out? That's for me to know and for you to find out ;). Anyway, does anyone think that make out scene was awkward? It certainly was while I was writing it but you can see why it needed to happen. Maybe it's too graphic.. I don't know. Tell me what you think in a review :) Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Everything goes downhill

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia made her way through the crowd of people in the school corridor, heading towards the English classroom.

'Yacker! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!' Eddie suddenly appeared at her side.

'Why?' Patricia asked, trying to seem casual. She was still feeling very awkward around Eddie after what had transpired the previous night.

'Listen, about last night.. We don't have to do it again if you don't want to, I mean, this is all obviously new to you and I get that you want to take things slow-'

'Whoa, slow down, Krueger! Where did you get that idea?' Patricia asked. Had she really been that obvious?

'Well, for starters, you left pretty quickly last night, and this morning you actually left for school on time!'

Patricia scoffed,' Offensive..' trying to buy herself time to think of excuses. Talkback and insulting people was so easy, it was just talking about herself, feelings and important stuff that she found hard.

'Well, you see, last night I just remember I hadn't finished some homework, and this morning I remembered that Ms Valentine asked me to meet her in her office before school started, cause I was failing her class.'

'Well, okay. I have to get to history now so ill see you at break.' Eddie said before planting a swift kiss on her cheek and turning to leave.

'Oh, and for the record..' Eddie turned back to her with a hint of a smile upon his face. 'You did great last night'

Patricia smiled goofily for a second before realizing that she practically had just told him that she would like to do more making out.

She sighed as she plonked down in her seat. Why couldn't things ever go right for her..?

- In the girls bathroom at school-

'Yes, she's here, she's doing fine. She's got a boyfriend too. I think she's having an okay time here.' Piper said into her phone softly.

'What? I don't think so, no.. Okay, I'll do my best. See you next week.'

Piper sighed and turned her phone off, unlocking the bathroom door and slinking out of it to try and find her beloved twin sister.

'Trixie! Trixie!' Patricia turned around as she heard Piper's voice.

They were walking out of class with their classmates walking hurriedly past them, desperate to squeeze in a bit of free time before their next classes started.

Smiling a little, Patricia said,' What is it?'

Piper tugged her into an empty classroom, away from the hustle and bustle of their other schoolmates, by her wrist.

They both sat down on desks, facing each other.

' So, Trishie.. You haven't seen Dad for quite some time and he misses you a lot so..'

'No.' Patricia stated bluntly before hopping off her desk.'If that's all then I need to get to Drama..'

'Wait' Piper pulled her sister back into the room.

'Please, I know that Dad was horrible to you but just consider coming home for dinner sometime, he's really sincere about it...' Piper pleaded.

Patricia scowled.' That hellhole is anything but a home to me'

Piper sighed, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. ' Not the point, Trish.. And besides, he really has changed. He doesn't get drunk anymore and he even has a nice girlfriend, they're engaged..' Piper said uncertainly.

Patricia bit her lip. She couldn't deny that there were times that she dreamed about when her father had loved her. And her father was engaged? Maybe he really had changed for the better to get a new girlfriend.. And wasn't his breakdown because of her mother's death? Maybe he had found enough strength to start anew.. She certainly hoped so.

'Listen, I'll think about it, kay? No promises though..'

Piper smiled brightly before wrapping her sister in a warm hug.'Thanks Trix. It will mean the world to Dad if you come.'

Patricia and Piper then went their separate ways to their different classes. Patricia made her way to the lounge where the drama lesson would be held. She was still fifteen minutes early, but she could spend her time playing on her phone or something.

However, much to her surprise, there were a few other people there, more specifically, all the Anubis residents apart from her, huddled over something. There seemed to be a commotion because Joy and Willow were in tears and everyone had looks of shock upon their faces.

No one had noticed her yet, even as she walked into the room.

'What's all this about?' She asked, curious to know what they were all in such a state over.

Everyone looked up at her in shock. It was almost as if they were afraid of her. She took matters into her own hands and grabbed hold of the object everyone was poring over, which happened to be a piece of paper.

Her jaw dropped as she realized it was a student file, definitely stolen from Mr Sweet's office, which was strictly against the school rules. Not that she cared about that..And what was more, it was not just any student file, it was hers! Student files contained information on pupils, confidential information about their pasts and everything. Patricia felt dread creep into her heart. What had her housemates found out about her? She read it through, shocked.

'Patricia Williamson has been classified as a child with a mental disorder. She does not listen to anyone and does whatever she wants, including setting fires and throwing objects such as glass plates towards other people. Patricia Williamson's father, Thomas Williamson, has to discipline her by beating her and scaring her. That is the only way she can be kept under control. Thomas Williamson has stated that her behavior and mental unsoundness might be due to her late mother's death. Patricia Williamson is to be supervised closely at all times. Teachers cannot call on her too much..

'What is this, Patricia? Your mom died and you didn't bother to tell me? You have mental problems? Eddie's eyes were slightly bloodshot but still burning with anger as he stood up from the couch and walked towards her before grabbing her and pushing her against the wall forcefully, ignoring her cry of pain and Jerome, Alfie and Fabians shouts to get off of her.

'Well, you know what? I wouldn't be a bit surprised if this were true. No wonder you're always so horrible to everyone. No wonder all you are is a mean goth. No wonder you're always so secretive! How many times have you lied to me? I won't forgive you, no second chances anymore. I won't date a heartless bitch. You deserve not to have anyone care for you! We're over!'

Patricia felt her jaw drop and her eyes fill with tears rapidly. All of a sudden, she started hyperventilating and choked, not being able to breathe.

The others stood up and crowded around her in a panic, telling her all sorts of useless stuff.

She gasped and made an inhuman sound, pushing everyone out of her way then turning around and rushing out of the door, only one thing in mind.

Patricia dashed to her locker, fumbling with the combination, sobbing with frustration when it took her three tries to get the combination right. She threw all her things out before finding her extra stationery and took the penknife.

She ran blindly, going into the first empty classroom she saw. The hallways were devoid of people since class was about to start.

She locked the door and cried, sliding down against it.

She couldn't believe Eddie, of all people, had called her a heartless bitch. He was supposed to love her and be there for her, not call her names like that! And he was right. No one cared about her and she deserved it. She was horrible to everyone and no one liked her.

And what was more, it wasn't as if this were her first time hearing all that. Her father, old schoolmates at her old school.. Former classmates from this one.. It was all too familiar to her, she didn't need to hear all of it all over again!

And the student file.. The report on her! Not a word of it had been true. Had Mr Sweet thought that of her all this while? Had he gotten the information from her father?

She looked down at the knife through her tears. She was fully aware that it was the point of no return. The damage caused by her father, classmates, Eddie and everyone else, nothing would ever be the same again. Never again would she dream of a perfect family and perfect life, she had to face reality.

She gripped the knife tightly in her hand and slashed it angrily across her arm, screaming as years of suffering in silence was let out in one cut.

**Oh no.. Patricia's hurting herself again. And what was that report on her all about? What are Piper and her father up to? What will happen with Peddie? Find out in the next few chapters. Bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing left to lose

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia strode around the house confidently. Her many bracelets hid her fresh cuts. They rubbed against them and made her wrist sting slighly. She didn't care, she was used to the pain.

Luckily, she wouldn't be questioned because she always had the bracelets on, since she had come to this school.

Initially, they were to hide the old scars that she knew would never fade. Now, they were to hide her new ones. It had only been one mere day since her relapse and already she had more than twenty cuts. It just felt too good to stop.

The physical pain she caused herself took away the mental pain others had caused her. But she was not one for self pity. She knew she couldn't just stand there and watch as her life fell apart before her eyes, she had to do something about it..

So she walked on steadily. She knew exactly where she was going. She knew exactly what she wanted. What she didn't know was what she was thinking. She was just feeling too defiant. Everyone had let her down, everyone! Somehow she was foolishly thinking that she, Piper, her dad and his fiancée could be a family. That would show her housemates she didn't need them or care about what they thought!

Her thoughts were all messed up but she didn't care or notice. She strongly believed that without taking a few risks in life, she would get absolutely nowhere, which was why she had to take a chance and go to that dinner. It wasn't even taking a risk, not really. After all, she had absolutely nothing left to lose, only everything to gain.

Maybe her old relationship with her father could be salvaged. And if it didn't work and her father abused her again, that would just show everyone. She wanted them to feel bad for all the pain they had caused her.

Just then, she bumped into a warm body, jerking her out of her thoughts. 'Hey, watch where you're going, idiot!' Patricia yelled at the person before realizing it was Eddie. All the more reason to yell at him. She glared and spun on her heel. Eddie, however, had other plans.

He grabbed her forearm and spun her around roughly.

'Where are you off to now? Going to set the school on fire? Or maybe kill someone by throwing something at their heads?' Eddie sneered. He honestly couldn't believe Patricia. He had given her so much and in the end all he got was lies and lies and even more lies! He couldn't deal with it. Patricia had really hurt him. Now he needed her to feel just as much pain as he did. If only he knew that what she was feeling was a lot worse.

Patricia smiled and tilted her head to the side a little'Maybe my next victim will be you, so I suggest you watch it and do your best not to offend me.' She walked away, leaving Eddie dumbfounded. What she really loved about arguments involving her was that she always got to have the last laugh. Whatever, Eddie was not worth thinking about just then, she had more important stuff to do.

She didn't allow herself to think about anything else and made her way to the attic where Piper was staying. She barged in without knocking(no surprise there...)

Piper looked up from her place on the bed and smiled while getting onto her feet.

'I accept, tell Dad I'll be there at 7pm this Saturday. You're coming too, though.'

Not giving Piper a chance to protest, she walked out of the door without sparing a second glance towards her sister.

Now all she needed to do was to work out the student file report. What was her dad thinking, telling Mr Sweet all that rubbish? What had his motive been in doing so? Had it simply been to spite her? Or was there something more sinister and serious going on?

She sat down on her bed in her room and bit a black nail thoughtfully. Then, her eyes grew wide. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before?!

Obviously her father had said all those things to clear himself. After all, he could get a lifetime sentence in jail for child abuse.

But if he made it look as if he were the victim and she was the one with mental problems, then he would be in the clear!

She thought of his plan as downright deplorable, but maybe things had changed. That report, after all, had been made years ago. What had happened in the past was over. It was time to move on. Patricia was definitely not one to brood and sulk about bad things transpiring. She didn't see the use. Life still goes on no matter what and she had learnt that she couldn't afford to just live in her past or even her present. She had to think one step ahead at all times if she wanted to survive in the cruel world independently.

That was why she couldn't hold the report against him. If it really was what he had done years ago then she was ready to forgive him. If it wasn't however.. She slammed the thought out of her head. She would worry about that when she had to.

But then there was a problem as well. If she told the police or Me Sweet the truth, her father would be sent to jail and it was possible that she might never see him again. Even though he had hurt her badly, he was and would always be her father and she would always love him.

On the other hand, if she didn't do anything, she would continue to hurt and be shunned by her school, class and housemates. She didn't want that!

She felt her eyes well up with tears. Why did everything have to be so hard?Why did her mum have to die? Now their family had broken apart. She grabbed a knife from her bedside table and moved a few of her bracelets aside to slit her wrist, watching the fresh blood come out in satisfaction.

**So the next chapter will be her experience at her old home. Poor Patricia, everything's going wrong for her. She's such a sweet girl underneath her mean demeanour, no one deserves this kind of pain and certainly not her. By the way, sorry, i know this chapter is terrible and kinda short but the next one will be longer and better :) It's coming tomorrow. Bye! Remember to stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis **

The taxi rounded the bend, swerving sharply and causing its occupants to slide slightly to the left.

Patricia drummed her slim fingers against her leg, face pressed against the glass of the window which was fogged up because it was cold outside since it was winter. The sky was a dark and gloomy shade of grey, the sun cast behind a few dark and stormy clouds. Snow drifted from the winter sky in the shape of pretty white snowflakes. The ground was covered with a blanket of white. Luckily it had just started to snow so the white ground layer was not that thick.

Winter was Patricia's favourite time of year. She felt like the gloominess of a normal winter day mirrored her own. She couldn't stand Christmas. She had hated it since she was five and had gotten raped as a Christmas present. She couldn't stand all those people dressed in warm winter clothes, looking way too perky. It sickened her.

She sighed and her warm breath hit the cool glass, forming some water droplets . She could see the road turn more and more familiar slowly. They were nearing her old home with every meter of white- dotted road they covered.

Piper slipped her hand into Patricia's and laid her head on her shoulder to show her that she was there for her. She could feel Patricia tensing up more and more each second.

'Relax.. Everything's going to be okay..' Piper tried to comfort her twin sister.

Patricia just sighed and leant her head against the window so that the side of her head and cheek were pressed against it. She pulled her feet up onto the seat and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them lightly, ignoring the taxi driver's pointed glance at her.

She knew the road they were driving along very well. She recognized every single house, every single tree even though their branches were all bare. Her lips twisted into a reluctant smile as she reminisced about how she had named all of them when she was small. They were all her friends and made up for her not having friends at school or at home. They were way better company anyway. They had listened to her every word and even though they could not talk, they had all been there for her.

The older Patricia thought about how young and dumb she had been, but still she could not help but recite their names in her head as she passed them, her smile growing with every tree she passed.

Then, it happened. She felt dread snake it's way into her heart as the taxi came to a stop outside a white house. With lovely flowers in flower baskets suspended from the edge of the room and the smoke coming out of the chimney, the house looked very inviting and cozy. But for Patricia, tons of memories were flooding her head. Terrible, sick memories. She swallowed with difficulty. She didn't know whether she could do this.

Piper, sensing her sister's discomfort and apprehension, took her cold hand in her own and led her forward. Patricia didn't protest, just followed with her head bowed down low. She was thankful that she had brought a razor with her in her bag. She had a feeling that she was going to need it.

Piper reached up and rang the doorbell, her other hand still clasping Patricia's firmly.  
Patricia heard footsteps two seconds later and she closed her eyes. She recognized the heavy yet quick footsteps. She had learnt to dread them and hide when she heard them coming.

The wooden door creaked open and Patricia saw him for first time in years. Fear penetrated her heart and her fears that she wouldn't be able to do this grew more and more with every second he looked at her. This was too much like what had happened in the past. She was all ready to spin around and leave, right then.

Then her fathers cool hand was on hers, then he wrapped both his arms around her slim frame. She made sure that he couldn't feel her trembling.

Thomas pulled away and bent down to her level, leaning close to her. She ensured that she had eye contact with him. Thomas stroked her hair and talked to her softly.  
'Patricia, darling.. You've grown up to be such a beautiful young lady..'

Patricia couldn't stand she wanted then was to throw her arms around him like she had done when she was a child.

Thomas hugged his other daughter briefly, whispering something into her ear that Patricia couldn't quite catch.

A pretty brunette woman descended the stairs of the door. She looked a few years younger than Thomas, who was around 50 years then, Patricia estimated.

She hugged Piper tightly then offered Patricia her hand with a friendly smile.

'I'm Harriet Carrington, your father's fiancée. You can call me Harriet. Oh Patricia, it's so good to finally meet you! Your father and sister have told me so much about you.'  
After shaking Patricia's hand, she engulfed her in a hug.

Thomas said happily,'Come in, you must be freezing out here.'

Patricia and Piper set foot into the house behind Thomas and Harriet. Patricia felt so weird. Her father was inviting her into her own home. She realized that no matter what she has told Piper and everyone else, the old house would always be a home to her.

But the way her father acted, it was like he was inviting a guest, a complete outsider in. Patricia thought that she must be over thinking the whole thing. Her father had probably not thought before he had said all that.

She took off her coat and put it on the coat rack before following her father and Harriet into the kitchen, joining in their jolly chatter every now and then. Upon seeing the kitchen, she felt like bursting into tears. It brought back so many memories.

The dining table where she and Piper had fought to blow out the candles on their birthday cake, so their parents bought them two separate cakes from then on.. That time when Patricia had crept into the kitchen when she was one and a half years old when no one was looking and ate the whole cake that her mother had baked for father's birthday with her bare, tiny hands, making a huge mess..

She suppressed a laugh as she thought about it now even though tears prickled at the corners of her eyes at the memories.

Her father had obviously seen her expression and he sent a kind smile in her direction.

'Patricia, dear, why don't you go upstairs and look around? You two came early so there's still fifteen minutes before dinner is ready.'

Patricia nodded and walked up the old and creaking stairs. She remembered which stair creaked and where it creaked because when she was little, she needed to sneak down to the kitchen in the middle of the night to get food without her drunken father hearing. She practiced the steps.. First two steps creak everywhere, skip them.. Next one is fine.. The fourth creaks on the left, step onto the right side.. Her smile grew.

She continue to ascend the stairs to her room and when she came to the door, she put her hand on the doorknob hesitantly. She turned it and opened the door slowly. She entered her old room, feeling like she was in a dream. Everything was the same, nothing has changed. The light blue and white striped walls, the funny and small clown printed on it near to the floor, Mr Bongo, or as she had called him when she was too little to pronounce Bongo, Mr Bon Bon.

The bed was still in the middle of the room. It was missing her favourite blue blanket. She had brought it with her to Anubis.

Her soft toys, she had left there on a mahogany shelf. Mr Cuddles, the green dragon, Mrs Cuddles, the pink rabbit, Daisy, the cute brown teddy bear, Chirpy, the yellow bird, Heffy, the blue elephant and her favourite, the brown and white loyal dog, Rover.  
Seeing Rover and the others, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

She just couldn't believe that her father had thrown her right out of his life, getting rid of her and leaving her to survive in the world, all alone. How could he have done that? She was supposed to be his baby girl along with Piper. She was supposed to mean more to him than just something he used to pleasure himself!

She threw herself onto her old bed and began to cry like her heart was broken.

**The soft toys in this story are based off the ones I had when I was a little girl..:) So I really hope this chapter is better than the last one, I know it was terrible, sorry again :( Review and tell me what you think of this chapter** **please! Bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Father and daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia stood in front of the full length mirror in her old bedroom, trying to make it seem like she hadn't been crying.

She didn't want Piper, Thomas or Harriet to see and question her.

All of a sudden, the weirdest thing happened. She saw in the mirror a little girl, with long brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and a really pretty face full of spirit, happiness, confidence and hope.

That was what she had been like when she was a little girl. She finally realized just how much what she had been through had affected her.

All she wanted was to rewind the tape of life and go back to being a happy little girl, loved by her parents and sister.

But she knew that lots of people thought like that and it never actually happened.

'And this is where Alfie and Jerome's 'Time machine' would come in useful..' She thought with a shaky smile.

Trust the thought of Jerome and Alfie's stupid shenanigans to bring a smile to anyone's face no matter how serious the situation was.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes then smiled brightly and genuinely at herself in the mirror, seeing her real self shine through her outer shell momentarily.

She really wished she could be like all the other girls, not afraid to be themselves and liked by everyone for who they were..

Whatever. It was no use daydreaming. They never actually came true anyway, it was just wishful thinking, nothing more.

She walked over to her shelf and hugged each of her small animal friends one by one. She then put them into her bag. They meant too much to her to leave them alone and she remembered missing them immensely when she had first come to Anubis. She didn't bring them initially because she didn't want anyone to see them and call her childish.

Patricia was about to leave for the dining room when she suddenly remembered something. She grinned happily and stepped towards her bare cupboard. She opened the two doors and squeezed herself inside, taking out her soft toys and hugging them all.

When she was a small child, she often used to do this, pretend that she was a toy as well and sit still in the cupboard with nothing but her toys for company for hours at a time.

But at that time, she had been small enough to fit in the cupboard easily and comfortably with a good amount of space to move around.

Now that she was grown up, the cupboard was a bit too tight for her but she didnt mind at all. She sighed contentedly and laid her head against the wooden wall of the cupboard. Then, she heard the door of her room open.

'Patricia! Dinner's ready! Are you there?' It was Piper.

Patricia felt herself flush and sheepishly opened the doors before coming out, causing her sister to laugh.

'I can't believe you still fit there.. It seems like just yesterday that you hid in there when you broke Mum's favourite vase..' Patricia caught sight of sadness flashing across Piper's face briefly.

'You miss her too?' Patricia heard herself whisper before she could stop it from coming out.

'Well, yeah, I mean, she was our mum after all..' Piper flashed her a slightly watery smile.

Patricia went to the door in the middle of the room. It joined her room to Pipers's. She opened it and went into Piper's room. It had really changed, unlike her own. But the mahogany shelf that matched hers was still intact with Pipers toys on it. She grabbed the blue elephant, Lumpy, and returned to her own room before reaching into the cupboard and taking out Heffy, her own blue elephant.

She walked back to Piper and gave her Lumpy with a smile.

Piper understood. It was something they used to do when they were younger to remind themselves that the other was one half of them.

Piper and Patricia left Heffy and Lumpy on the bed then linked arms and went downstairs without a word.

Thomas and Harriet were setting the dining table and gave them smiles as they approached.

'Were having chicken with rice, fruit salad and apple crumble, how does that sound?' Harriet asked with a smile playing on her lips.

Patricia and Piper voiced their approval and a minute later, they all sat down to eat. Patricia and piper next to each other, opposite Thomas and Harriet respectively.

Despite the light chatter, Patricia felt very awkward. When was her father going to mention the whole abuse and leaving her at boarding school thing? Did Harriet even know about it?

Patricia ate her dinner slowly, a lot of things on her mind.

Harriet apparently noticed because she asked worriedly,'What's wrong, dear? Isn't the food to your liking?'

'It's fine, really' Patricia said hastily, shoving a big mouthful of salad towards her mouth to prove her point.

She tried to make it seem like she was perfectly fine by joining in the talking and eating more. She noticed that her father and Harriet seemed to be very much in love and she was glad for that.

After dinner, Patricia's father said hesitantly,'Patricia, dear, can I talk to you for a minute?'

Patricia was slightly taken aback but consented almost immediately. Maybe her father wanted to talk to her about the past and their relationship? She really hoped so! She felt a spark of hope.

They went to the kitchen sighed and said,' Look, dear, I'm very sorry for what I did to you and Piper in the past and for leaving you at boarding school. It was just that your mothers death really hit me hard and I had to take it out on someone and down alcohol to drown my sorrows, which was stupid of me. But I hope that you can give me another chance to become a better father to you. So.. What do you say? I won't force you into anything.'

Patricia said a little hoarsely,' Of course I forgive you, I have forgiven you years ago, I know it was because of Mums death that you became like that all along.'

Thomas hugged his daughter fiercely.'You don't know how much that means to me.'

He pulled away and told her,'You can come here anytime you want, this is your home now as well as your school.. Talking about your school, what's it like there?'

Patricia was more than happy to tell him everything except for her self harm and Eddie. She didn't quite feel comfortable with that, not yet.

Despite that, when Patricia stepped into the taxi with Piper to take them back to Anubis a good two hours later, she felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She even had a strong feeling that she wouldn't be hurting herself for quite some time. And as for her problems at Anubis, who needed friends when they had a loving family?

To Patricia, her world was complete once again.

**If anyone likes Winnie the Pooh, you should be able to understand the whole Heffy and Lumpy thing. Review and tell me if you do! On a more serious note, I realized that for chapters 9 and 10, I haven't gotten as many reviews for them as I have for the other chapters. Please review! Tell me what I should improve to make this story better. It's okay, I can take criticism, I'm pretty open minded. Are the last few chapters too sentimental? Sorry for the long author's note, but it really would mean a lot if people like my writing so please review and tell me what you think of it! Bye and sorry for ranting again!:)**


	12. Chapter 12: The secret goes viral

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

The dining room at Anubis House was filled with an awkward tension so thick that you could slice it with a knife.

Every now and then, someone would look up from their food and glance at Patricia.

Eddie, however, sat in his chair stonily, arms crossed, hazel eyes fixed on Patricia, who seemed indifferent to all the attention she was getting and continued to eat her pasta.

Piper slid her hand under the table and subtly linked her fingers with Patricia's, causing the latter to smile at her gratefully.

The only thing that stopped Patricia from running upstairs and cutting herself was the thought of her had been bonding quite well over the past week.

On the other hand, the Anubis residents continued to ignore Patricia. They all thought she was crazy and demented and did not want to be anywhere near her.

Patricia hadn't brought up the report while talking with her father, not yet. She figured it wasn't important and that her housemates would come to see that she was normal, all in good time.

One by one, the housemates left the table to go and do their own stuff.

Once Patricia was done with her lunch, she went upstairs to her room, where she got a huge shock.

KT was standing at the side of Patricia's bed.

Patricia saw what she was holding in her hands and time seemed to stop for a moment.

KT held a shiny knife coated with red stuff and in front of her, there was a drawer open. Patricia felt another shock hit her like a torrent of bricks. That was her drawer with all her cutting tools inside!

KT saw Patricia and the two girls stared at each other before KT finally found her voice.

'P..Patricia..? You.. cut?'

Patricia, instead of confirming this, marched angrily towards KT, head held high.

'Why are you snooping into my stuff, creep? Can't you mind your own business for once in your life instead of poking your nose into other peoples'?' Patricia yelled in fury.

KT protested,' It's just that you've been so secretive and that report.. I was just trying to help you! But now I see why people think you're a psychopath!'

Something snapped in the redhead's mind and she felt her blood stormed towards the jug of apple juice in their room and poured it all over KT.

KT shrieked and tried to wipe the sticky substance off of herself.

Finally giving up, KT glared at Patricia menacingly.'I will get you back, you mark my words' She stormed out.

'I'd really like to see you try..' Patricia muttered, flopping onto her bed and sighing.

-The next day-

Patricia was rudely awakened by her annoying alarm clock. She groaned and reached over. When her fingers located her soon-to-be-victim, Patricia grabbed hold of it and flung it across the room as hard as she could, hearing the satisfying shatter of glass.

Whoever or whatever dared to wake her while the sky was still dark ran the risk of incurring her wrath. She couldn't count the number of alarm clocks she had to buy over and over again because of the numerous ones she had taken her annoyance out on.

Nonetheless, Patricia sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily before getting her school uniform and going to the bathroom to get ready.

When she was done, she exited the bathroom and walked down the stairs, feeling a lot more refreshed and alert.

However, when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she got a nasty shock. Alfie, Jerome and Eddie grabbed hold of her, while the other residents watched.

Patricia screamed,'Let go of me, Slimeballs!' She kept screaming and kicking, doing everything she could to protest while the boys got the bracelets off of her left wrist one by one.

Patricia watched desperately, trying to keep the tears from falling. At last, the last bracelet came off and everyone gasped at her wrist.

It had new scars, old scars from years ago that would never heal, deep scars, shallow scars..

Eddie grabbed hold of her.

'What is this? Just another plea for attention? Well, guess what, it's not gonna work. Just because you started to cut yourself doesn't mean that anyone's gonna feel bad for you and give you all their attention. You're just pathetic!'

Eddie's grasp really hurt her wrist.

Patricia felt herself break. She started to cry helplessly. She couldn't even reach up to wipe the tears off of her face because of the holds on her arms.

'Eddie, enough, leave her alone.' Fabian spoke quietly but seriously.

Patricia felt herself be let free and ran out of the door and to school, not stopping at all even though her chest hurt immensely.

When she reached school, she was still early so she went into a bathroom to fix her makeup. She came out fifteen minutes later only to find out that the news about her cutting had gone viral.

Everywhere she went, stares were thrown at her, in the hallways, in classes.. She bowed her head and avoided anyone's gaze.

Towards the end of school, Mr Sweet called her to his office over the intercom. Patricia saw this as an escape. She excused herself from the classroom but instead of going to the office, she took her chances and ran out of school and into the forest.

She knew where she was going. She came to the cliff fifteen minutes later.

Way down below, there was the vast and cruel sea.

Patricia knew this place quite well. She came here every year on July 18 to place flowers here, together with lots of other people, so there were many beautiful flowers and letters lying on the ground.

Years ago, Patricia's best friend, Lucy, had killed herself here. Patricia had witnessed her throw herself to her death with her very own eyes, unable to do anything about it, together with lots of other people who loved the young girl.

Patricia hated to think about Lucy's death. She had been like a little sister to her, even though Lucy had been just about Patricia's opposite, they had got along very well.

Now Patricia was going to follow in her foot steps. She sat on the edge and prepared to slip off, eyes closed, when she heard a voice calling for her. It was Piper.

Patricia quickly got up from where she was and ran forward, hoping to find Piper and keep her from realizing what Patricia had been about to do.

She succeeded. Piper came running up to her and hugged her hard before taking her hand and murmuring,'Well talk later.'

Patricia looked back. 'I'll come back' she vowed very softly.

**Oh no, everyone knows about her self harm and now she's suicidal.. And by the way, if you think everything's okay between Patricia and her father, think again! Don't forget that report. What do you think will happen to the poor girl next? Please review and tell me what you think! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: A small crack of light

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

The school corridor was empty except for the lone girl that walked along it.

Patricia heard the click of her boots against the ceramic floor as she walked on towards the principal's office.

Yeah, she had been in there loads of times due to all the pranks she had played and being sent there was nothing new to her but this, this was totally different.

She walked into the office without knocking and sat down on the softest couch, making herself comfortable.

Mr Sweet looked a little flabbergasted.

'Yes.. Patricia.. You're here. Isn't it a lovely day? I really do so love these kind of days, they just make me feel so-'

'Get to the point already.' Patricia cut him off rudely. She couldn't stand it when people beat around the bush instead of coming straight to the point.

Mr Sweet looked dumbfounded and hastily made a big show of wiping his glasses while Patricia looked on skeptically.

Mr Sweet finally cleared his throat and put his glasses back on top of his ridiculously large nose.

'Patricia, it has come to my attention that you have been harming yourself.'

Mr Sweet watched Patricia's face carefully. It showed no emotion whatsoever.

'So?' Was all Patricia had to say.

Mr Sweet sighed and put his head in his hands. His hope that Patricia would not be difficult vanished. Why he would have thought such an utterly absurd thing, he simply couldn't imagine.

'Well, this is serious, Patricia. You're very lucky that your good friend kT told me, so now you can get help and recover. You're lucky to have such a good friend as her to confide in about such things..'

Patricia stood up abruptly, her eyes flaming and her expression furious as she exploded into a torrent of words .

'She isn't my friend! I hate her! She just had to go tell everyone about my problems because she couldn't keep her big fat mouth shut! It's not any if her business anyway, it's mine! This is my problem and no one else's!'

By the time Patricia had finished ranting, her face was slightly flushed with anger as she sat down again, glaring at Mr Sweet defiantly.

'Yes, Patricia, I do understand how you feel, but self harm is a very serious matter and I, as your principal, cannot let it go without dealing with it.'

Patricia just picked at her fingernails broodingly, not even looking at him.

Mr Sweet rubbed his temple before clasping his hands together and leaning forward in his seat, sighing as he did so.

'Patricia, I'm no therapist, but now I have no choice but to tell your father and hopefully he'll get you one. Trudy will look through your possessions to make sure you have no objects you can harm yourself with. You are excused now.'

Patricia sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder then walked back to class.

That evening, she watched as Trudy checked her room and found all her sharp objects one by one. It didn't really matter to her, she could easily go and buy some more.

When Trudy was done, she turned to Patricia with a soft smile.

She kissed the younger girl on her forehead.'Baby, all of us want you to get better, we're trying to help. You do understand, right?'

Patricia sighed and nodded.

Trudy gave her one last sad smile before escaping the room.

- The next day-

'Dad, I really don't need.. I'm fine!' Patricia said into her phone, running her hand through her long hair.

Patricia bit her lip in irritation. Her father had been shocked when he heard about her self harm and wanted her to see a therapist, a professional that could help her.

'Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow.. See you.' Patricia snapped her phone shut with a sigh. Looked like there was no way out of therapy.. Stupid KT!

- The next week-

'Next, Patricia Williamson?' A doctor poke his head around the door and smiled at Patricia, gesturing for her to come in.

Patricia stood up and walked towards the room.

She didn't see why she had to go for therapy. It wasn't like be was going to cooperate, anyway!

She stepped into the pleasant room. The carpet was a dark blue and white curtains billowed at the window.

The man with her smiled and said,' Hello, I'm Doctor Woods. You must be Patricia'

Patricia snapped at him,' I know what my name is, thank you very much!'

Doctor woods just laughed and told her that her feisty attitude was strangely endearing.

The girl just scowled. No way was she going to tell a complete stranger all her deepest secrets!

So she kept quiet and didnt cooperate at all throughout the whole hour.

Finally, Doctor Woods stood up with a smile and said,' Well, Patricia, it has been delightful to have you here and we have covered quite a lot in our very first session! Thank you very much, I'll see you again next week, bye!'

Patricia, much to her amazement, found a small smile creeping onto her face. She guessed she didn't completely hate Doctor Woods..

But she wasn't going to soften up, no way would she let him in on her secrets, no way would she let him be the first one she told about this.. Well.. He wouldn't exactly be the first.

But Lucy was dead and she wouldn't ever come back. She couldn't help Patricia, not anymore.

She had been the only one who understood Patricia's sorrow because she had been through pretty much the same thing.

But Lucy hasn't survived all the pain. When her boyfriend had completely destroyed her heart, she killed herself.

Would Patricia's fate be the same? She really hoped not.

She promised herself to do the best she could to cope with all this, even if she had to do it alone.

**Hey, sorry this is a bit late.. And sorry, I know I skipped to different times a lot in this chapter! But anyway, maybe there's hope for Patricia now! Hopefully she'll get better and live a normal life, but that's for me to decide :). I hope the whole Lucy thing isn't too confusing. Basically she's this girl who used to be Patricia's best friend but she killed herself because of what she had been going through. By the way, is it okay to call therapists doctors? I'm not really sure.. Please tell me! Hope you like the story so far, bye!:):):)**


	14. Chapter 14: Another secret is revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia smiled gleefully as she walked into school, a spring in her step that had never been there before.

Things were really looking up for her.

She had a good relationship with her father, she somehow didn't hate her father's fiancée, Piper was her best friend.. Her family was fine.

She hadn't even cut for a whole week. She figured that she wouldn't break this record anytime soon. After all, if she had been able to stop for years, she could stop forever, right?

At school and Anubis House, people were still throwing her looks wherever she went but unexpectedly, Jerome and Alfie had suddenly decided to take her side.

-Previous night-

'Hey, Trixie, Trixie!' Patricia was startled and was sure she had heard wrongly.  
The last time her name had been called in such a jubilant tone had been, well.. About a month ago. Before they found her stupid report.

Speaking of that, it was still a complete mystery but she had dismissed it and stopped worrying about it. She assumed that her father had said all that because she might have had bruises on her body when she first came to Anubis, no big deal.

Patricia confirmed that her ears had not deceived her when she felt herself being whirled around.

Alfie and Jerome. The two musketeers. She felt a pang of pain in her heart as she thought about how it had used to be three musketeers.

'What?' Patricia asked bluntly.

Alfie gave her a sheepish smile while Jerome just looked on.

Alfies smile fell briefly when he realized that Patricia was glaring, but he perked up again quickly.

'Patricia, I just want to tell you that we both know you aren't crazy and that the report is a complete lie, and we believe in you.

He was rewarded with the sweetest of smiles.

Patricia looked at Jerome.

He just said pointedly,' Alfie, go away.'

Alfie stomped off with a pouty look on his face. Talk about mood swings..

Jerome cleared his throat then told Patricia in a really fast tone,"You know I'm always here for you but if you dare tell anyone I said this, you're dead."

Patricia laughed and assured him that her lips were sealed.

As he walked off after Alfie, Patricia felt her smile grow. Alfie and Jerome believed in her.. That was a start. She really wished Amber, Nina and Mick were still here, they would take her side, she was sure of it.

But no, stupid Eddie and KT had to come, together with willow. Willow wasn't that bad, it was just Eddie and KT.

She realized that she felt a sense of déjà vu. This was too much like that time she was convinced something had happened to Joy and only Mr Winkler had believed had dismissed her as a nutcase.

She didn't know what had happened to him. She assumed that he had died from his disease, but she didn't know for sure.

He didn't matter at that moment so she shifted her thoughts away from him.  
She had Alfie and Jerome back. Who would be next? Joy? Fabian? Mara? She grinned and walked upstairs happily.

-Present-

Jerome came into view suddenly and flashed her a friendly and genuine smile, walking beside her. They still had a few minutes before they had to get to class.

"Hey, Patricia? Can I ask you something?" Jerome asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"That report.. We know its fake but you do realize that parents give Mr Sweet reports on their kids and he writes it all down as a report?"

Patricia replied testily,"Yeah, I know..." What was his point?

"Why would your parents have told Mr Sweet all that?"Jerome was blunt in asking this.

Patricia felt her mouth drop. What was she going to do now? She couldn't possibly let Jerome know about the abuse..

She quickly regained her composure and told Jerome that Mr Sweet ha probably gotten his reports mixed up before hastily changing the subject, trying not to be too obvious.

She sighed when it worked. That had really been close. Everyone already thought she was a freak because she hurt herself. What would they think if they found out her mother was dead or that her father had abused her?

She said bye to Jerome when he went into his class after a few more minutes of light chatter.

She had to walk alone and wasn't too pleased about that due to the recent turn of events.

Dirty looks were being thrown at her from all directions and she hated it even though she had been unpopular since she was little.

Then, she came face to face with just about the worst person possible.

Tess Brown, head cheerleader in the school. Also known as the meanest blonde ever, the gossip girl.. But she was that kind of popular girl.

Tess walked past her, shoving her hard and making her books fall to the ground as she did so, earning sniggers and approving glances from passers-by.

Who didn't like to see the Freak being tortured?

Patricia sighed and bent down, deciding to let it pass.

But when Tess stepped on her hand, she couldn't take it.

"Leave me alone!" Patricia stood up, glaring at her.

Tess just snickered.

"Freak.."

Patricia decided to do her best to keep her temper. Tess wasn't worth it anyway.

But Tess hadn't had enough. She followed Patricia.

"So, Patricia, is it true that you stay here for every holiday? What, your parents don't want you? I bet to have a horrible daughter like you, your dad must be an alcoholic and your mom's a prostitute," Tess gloated.

Something stopped inside of Patricia. Without thinking twice, she slapped Tess across her perfect face as hard as she could.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out angrily,"My mother is _dead_!"

Tess, who was still clutching her red cheek, had an amazed look upon her face.  
Patricia clapped her hand over her mouth and turned around to run away.

She couldn't believe what she had just done.

**Does anyone else feel really angry at those people who had hurt Patricia? But anyway, what do you think will happen next? Maybe Eddie will feel bad for her and understand? Maybe Patricia will tell someone..? Hey, are the OCs too confusing? There's already Harriet, Lucy and Tess. And I just realized that Harriet has the same name as Harriet Denby! I'm so sorry for that, I honestly wasn't thinking when I called her Harriet..Bye! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Her guiding light

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pressed the razor to her thigh again.

Her skirt was ridden up so that she could cut more easily.

She loved the bite of the blade and pressed it harder onto her skin, watching the blood slide down her slim leg and fall droplet by droplet onto the towel she had placed on the floor of the girls' bathroom.

She felt her vision go slightly blurry and laid the razor gently on the towel, the blood from the razor being absorbed by the soft blue towel.

The ruby red colour of the blood stood out against her pale, broken flesh.

"Patricia, no!" She was shocked by the sudden cry. She looked up and saw Joy gazing over the wall of her cubicle, horror etched across her face.

Instinctively, Patricia pulled her skirt back over her then made a dash for it, unlocking the door and bolting out of it.

However, Joy had other plans. She imitated Patricia's actions and held onto her, doing her best to keep Patricia from breaking free from her grasp.

But Joy was no match for the taller girl and she knew it.

"Eddie! Eddie, come quick!" Joy shouted, trying to maintain her grip on Patricia.

All of a sudden, Eddie came running in through the wooden door and grabbed hold of Patricia, who put up a huge fight. She kicked, hit, bit, screamed, anything to get him to let go.

Meanwhile, Joy hurriedly went out of the door, shutting it tight, leaving Patricia alone with Eddie.

"Let me go!"

"No! Patricia, just listen to me for a while."

Patricia was going insane. She did everything she could to make him let go of her.  
She started screaming loudly, putting her hands over her ears to block out Eddie's words.

She didn't even know why she was screaming.. It was just on the spur of the moment that she thought of it.

Eddie grabbed hold of her wrists, fearful that someone had heard her screams. Who was he kidding, she had probably woken up all the Eskimos in Alaska!

He held her tightly but she wasn't having any of it.

She groped around in her pocket and found the knife she kept in there for emergencies.

She swiped it wildly and carelessly, and when Eddie yelled suddenly and jumped away from her, clutching his arm, face white as a sheet, she knew the razor had found its target.

She screamed even louder, crazy, and pressed the knife to her arm, not caring what she did to herself.

Eddie shouted and used his uninjured arm to grab hold of the knife, wrenching it out of Patricia's grasp.

Patricia brought her hand to her mouth and bit it as hard as she could frantically, then when Eddie realized what she was trying to do, he grabbed her hands with his own, being careful not to touch the cuts so as not to hurt her.

Patricia couldn't free her hands and she really was desperate.

She continued to scream and Eddie tried to shush her but to no avail.

Then, he heard footsteps. Running down the corridor towards where they were situated.

Patricia, still screaming, wasn't aware of this.

The door burst open and Mr Sweet came running in, but the next person who did, well, seeing his face again for the first time in years gave Patricia a shock.

Patricia stared at him in shock, a million thoughts racing through her mind.  
Then, she couldn't take it any longer.

She stopped resisting and collapsed onto the floor, crying helplessly.

Eddie immediately went down after her and pulled her into his lap, where she curled into a ball and continued to cry.

Mr Sweet and the other newcomer stared on in shock.

Eddie sent a glance in the direction of the two other occupants of the bathroom.

The message was clear: Leave me to deal with Patricia. I'll handle this..

The two men hastily made their ways out without a word, sending worried looks at Patricia, who was still sobbing.

Eddie sighed and shifted her so that her head was resting against his broad shoulder. He hoped that she would be more comfortable.

He knew Patricia enough to know that he shouldn't talk, so he settled for stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back.

He waited for five minutes but the girl wouldn't stop crying.

But now it was from confusion more than anything else and Eddie knew that.

He also knew that in her own quiet way, she was feeling lost and helpless. She always had been terrible at expressing her feelings.

He wanted to let her know that it would all be okay, that he would be her guiding light, that he would help her find her way out of the dark, but there were problems.

He had treated Patricia so badly. But he hadn't known about her mother.

Eddie was a bright boy. As soon as he had heard about the death, the pieces suddenly began to fall into place.

He had heard of lots of men and women going crazy after their lovers had died.

He suspected that Patricia was a helpless victim of her father. Maybe he had taken his anger out on Patricia and Piper and used the whole insane and disciplining thing as a cover for their bruises.

It really did make sense when he put it like that.

Just to make this possibility even more feasible, he had demanded to know when Mrs Williamson had died and his father had grudgingly given him the answer,"Around the time when Patricia was four.."

And when he had expressed interest in meeting Patricia's parents, she had smiled halfheartedly and told him that they were very busy people before subtly changing the subject.

After all, he wasn't unfamiliar to the whole being kicked out of your dad'd world thing. His dad had abandoned him and his mom.. That had hurt him more than anything else. But while he had his mother, Patricia only had Piper, and Piper, as a small child, must have been just as helpless as Patricia. Patricia had it way worse than he did.

That was why he wanted to help. He loved Patricia and now that he knew why she had kept so many secrets from him, he felt so remorseful that he felt like he deserved any punishment God had in store for him.

He wanted to make up for it by being the person to pick up the broken pieces of Patricia's life and put them all back together to make Patricia happy again.  
However, no matter how much it made sense or seemed likely, his theory had yet to be confirmed. He didn't want to upset Patricia anymore than he had if it was not.

But if it was... Child abuse was a very serious thing. He would have to report it to the authorities.

When Patricia's sobs had reduced into soft sniffles, he whispered her life story theory to her and waited for her answer.

She meekly nodded her head and Eddie wound his arms tightly around her trembling figure, shocked.

To think about how much his poor baby had suffered.. It really did shatter his heart into millions of pieces.

But Patricia was okay, safe in his arms where she belonged. She told him everything, the death of her beloved mother, the first time her father had come home drunk, the abuse, the cutting when she was a little girl, being bullied at school, her new start at Anubis, everything.

And Eddie listened patiently to every word and understood. He was the only person alive who did and for that, she was grateful because she couldn't think of a better person to reveal her deepest secrets to.

Patricia had revealed her secrets to Lucy for a completely different reason. She had been abused by her uncle, had harmed herself at a very young and tender age, like Patricia, and her parents had died in a fire when she was eight, uprooting just about her whole world, so she had been able to emphasize with Patricia.

Eddie, on the other hand.. She told him because she knew he loved her and wanted to protect her. Eddie had also been abandoned by his father.. So he must have known what it felt like. And besides, opening up to someone once more made her feel so good, like she wasn't alone, like someone actually cared for her.

A good two hours later, the couple emerged from the secluded bathroom, Eddie's left arm wrapped around Patricia's shoulder and his right hand clutching her left tightly.

They attracted lots of stares, but neither of them minded.

Because Eddie had Patricia back, and that was worth all the hatred in the world.

And Patricia was with Eddie and nothing else mattered. He did genuinely love her and she knew that he would take care of her and protect her to the best of his ability.

Once more, they were Peddie and nothing could come in between them.

**Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess who the man with Mr Sweet is! I think everyone should know him, he's from the show. I'm sure all of you are very intelligent and will be able to guess who he is using logical reasoning. Anyway, I know the last part is a little cheesy but that never hurt anyone, right? :) Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: Overprotective Eddie

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia stared, shocked.

Her classmates, however, had totally different reactions.

They clapped and cheered.

Eddie, who was seated next to Patricia, looked a little bewildered.

"Who is that?" He hissed into her ear.

"Just some old teacher that was popular among the students.."

"He looks a little young to be a teacher, don't you think?" Eddie was slightly amused.

Patricia stomped on his foot hard in response because he was being such an idiot, earning a pained grunt from him. She smiled in satisfaction.

She felt weird, seeing him again. Everything had changed so much and she had assumed that he was a figure of the past, like her father.

She didn't know what she felt. He had betrayed her but at the same time, he couldn't have betrayed her without helping her and taking her side so.. She didn't know what to think.

She settled for staring stonily at him. He looked up from hugging his old students and his eyes met hers. His bright smile fell for a while before Jessie from the class approached him with a smile and threw her arms around him briefly.

After a while, he started the history class.

"Hello, class. I'm sure that most of you know me, but for those who don't, I'm Jason Winkler, and I'm going to be your history and drama teacher instead of Ms Valentine."

Patricia sighed and murmured to Eddie,"That's who.."

She spent the whole lesson making up theories on where he had been for the past two years.

Maybe in hospital, recovering from his disease? Maybe he had gone away to sever ties with the Secret Society? But when Mr Sweet had introduced him, they had seemed like they were on good terms.

She decided to ask him after class.

So when class ended, Patricia excused herself to go to the toilet.

When she was sure that the coast was clear, she went back to the classroom where Mr Winkler was arranging worksheets.

"Patricia, do you need something?"

"Yeah, answers." She answered shortly.

Jason turned around and sighed, running a hand through his thick hair.  
"I guess I do owe you some.. Ask away."

"Like I said, I don't get it. I mean, now I know that you had a disease which was why you needed immortality, but where have you been? Why did you leave?"

Jason sighed again.

"I had to leave. I couldn't stay here and face all of you after betraying you. I had to get a new start in a new place. But then I was bothered by things I had done here and I just had to come back to make it all okay again."

"Yeah well, don't expect me to help you with that," Patricia spat venomously.

Jason studied her for a while. Was that a hint of a smile upon his face?

"You haven't changed much, have you?"

Then his face turned serious.

"Honestly, though, I'm worried about you. I've heard what you've been doing to yourself. And that incident yesterday.."

Patricia felt her jaw drop. She hadn't been expecting this. What was he trying to do, turn the tables on her? She was the one that needed answers from him and he was in no position to put her in a spot!

Patricia realized that her facial expression showed that she was surprised an she quickly arranged it.

"Whatever, I'm going to be late for English so.." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Patricia!" She turned around irritably and raised an eyebrow.

"Will you come over here for a while?" Jason asked.

She walked over.

"What now?"

"Can you.. Can I see?"

Patricia purposely pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Your arm, the scars. I want to see.."

Patricia said immediately, "No.."

Jason Winkler sighed,"Never mind.. Off to your next class you go then."

He scribbled something on a piece of paper before handing it to Patricia."Give this to Mrs Andrews."

She nodded thankfully and fled from the classroom.

She went to class and handed the paper over to the teacher before taking a seat next to Eddie, who looked a bit surprised at her late arrival but didn't say anything about it.

When class ended, Eddie led her to an empty classrooms, ignoring the cries of,"Hey, Miller, I thought you were above hanging out with her.."

"Dude, you're way too good for her.."

"Hey, Eddie, carry on like that and you'll soon become as unpopular as she is.."

Patricia felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes but refused to let them fall.

Once they were inside the classroom, Eddie noticed that her eyes were suspiciously wet.

"Hey.. You okay?" Eddie asked.

She nodded, throat hurting too much to speak.

"Don't listen to them.. They're all morons."

Patricia nodded once more and drew in a shaky breath.

Eddie shifted closer to her and gently rolled up her sleeve to reveal the scars.

There were new ones, old ones, red lines, white lines, deep, shallow, long, short.. The list went on.

Eddie hopped off from the desk and stood in front of Patricia before leaning down and kissing every single one of the scars.

She felt slight pain as he irritated the broken skin but it was nothing compared to the huge wave of love she felt washing over her.

Eddie finished kissing her arms and traced his hands lightly over them, not saying a word.

Then, Mr Sweet came bustling in and they jumped apart. Patricia quickly rolled down her sleeves.

Mr Sweet smiled brightly at them, not noticing their actions.

"Patricia, Edison, it's nice to see you two but I'm afraid that some students are coming in here soon so you'll have to leave."

Eddie groaned."It's Eddie, dad!"

Mr Sweet just laughed and waved him off with good humor.  
Patricia and Eddie exited the class.

Patricia said observantly,"You and your dad seem to be on better terms now."

"I guess so. I just wish he'd remember to call me Eddie. I mean, who in their right minds would call their own son Edison? It's like he wants me to suffer!"

Patricia laughed, knowing that he was only joking.

Eddie beamed and slung an arm around her shoulder, only to have Patricia shove it off.

He felt a surge of pride because of the fact that he made her laugh. It was the best sound ever, not delicate or girly, it was a genuine laugh.

He mentally berated himself for being such a sap and quickly covered up for it by asking Patricia,"So how are things with you and your dad, then?"

Patricia smiled as she thought about it.

"Pretty well, it's like he's really making the effort to make up for all those years and I'm happy for that."

Eddie sighed. Patricia had begged him not to tell anyone, trying to convince him that her father really had changed.

But he was very protective of her. Ever since the whole sinner incident, he freaked out whenever he didn't know where she was.

After all, she did have a hopeless knack for running into trouble.

And this whole thing only freaked him out ever more.

But there was something else bothering him. He really wanted to meet Thomas Williamson. Somehow, he knew how to tell when people had motives for doing something.

Being the Osirian, it was a natural instinct.

And maybe Mr Williamson had a motive for suddenly reaching out to Patricia after all these years. It did seem pretty weird and he wanted to find out for himself. Patricia's word wasn't enough.

Eddie knew that even though she was tough, she was pretty naive and would do anything and everything to salvage a strong relationship she had with someone important to her.

Abruptly, Eddie told Patricia,"I want to meet your father."

Patricia looked a little surprised for a moment before a broad grin crossed her face.

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea. I haven't thought of it. Can you do dinner on Saturday?"

Eddie smiled, relieved. That had been a lot easier than he had thought it would be.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Listen, I'm going to the toilet. Go to class first, we don't have the same one anyway.."

Now all he had to do was ditch class to find Piper. He was pretty sure she had a free period then.

He asked around and soon enough, he found out that she was in the school grounds.

He ran out there and found her. He went up to her and greeted her, earning a smile from her.

"So.. Piper.. I know what your father did to both of you, Patricia told me."

Piper's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped open.

"You.. You.. didn't tell anyone right?"

Eddie smirked. He had put her off guard.

"Even if I had, why would it bother you so much?"

Piper gasped. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Because! Dad's not like that anymore, he's changed! And telling someone won't do any good!"

Eddie thought that was a pretty reasonable explanation.

"Chill, I didn't tell anyone. I just want to know why he suddenly asked you to come to Anubis and wants to salvage his relationship with Yacker."

A frown crossed her face. "Yacker?"

Eddie said hastily,"Patricia, I mean. But that's not the point."

Piper studied him for a while before answering.

"If you must know, his fiancée convinced him to try and clean up the mess he's made and if you ask me, he's doing a good job of it so don't get in his way unless you want Patricia to be totally crushed."

Eddie exclaimed,"No, I'm not implying that at all, it just seemed weird! Never mind.. I'm going now, see you!"

He kicked himself for not keeping his cool.

But then again, he had nothing to hide. He just wanted to keep his beloved safe.

He knew Patricia was a very independent girl and had always managed on her own, not used to getting help.

And he also knew that she thought that she was okay but he that she was a mess no matter what she told herself.

But for her, he would do anything to keep her from falling and shattering into millions of pieces.

And even if she did fall, which would definitely happen if her father didn't really want to salvage his relationship with her, Eddie swore to himself that he would be there to pick up the pieces and put them back together.

**Jason's back, congratulations to all the people who guessed correctly :) Peddie seems pretty stable now. Next chapter will be Eddie meeting Thomas. Should be interesting.. We'll see :) Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting the 'parents'

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Eddie stood in front of his dresser, trying to make himself look presentable**. **

However much he flattened his hair, it wouldn't stay down and soon enough, he gave up trying. He sighed. That would have to do.

He exited his room and went to Patricia's, where she was making a braid on the side of her head.

When she saw him, she smiled."For a slimeball, you clean up pretty well. Are you ready?" She asked.

He nodded and she quickly tied the braid with a simple black band.

They proceeded down the steps and out of Anubis.

The weather was still cold but luckily, it was not snowing. Still, weather in England really was terrible, Eddie thought.

To distract himself from the biting frost, Eddie asked Patricia,"So, what's your house like?"

"Pretty normal, like any other nice house. No one would ever guess who lived inside."

Ignoring Patricia's hint that her family was messed up, Eddie asked her more questions about Harriet until the taxi arrived.

In the cab, Eddie sat right in front of the heater, which greatly annoyed Patricia.

In the end, Eddie let her have the heater, like a gentleman. He would just have to freeze to death for Yacker.

He pouted and wrapped his coat more tightly around him, sighing and making Patricia hit him.

When they got there, Eddie paid the driver and they both got out.

Eddie stood in front of the house. It was nice and cosy.

But this was where Patricia's abuse had occurred. Secrets of her past lay within the house.

Patricia tugged on his hand to make him hurry up. She led him up the doorsteps and opened the door, going into the house and motioning for Eddie to do the same.

Eddie looked around. Nothing strange or out of place.

Then, Thomas came towards them.

Eddie looked at him in awe. He looked like a normal man. His jet black hair had streaks of gray in, he was pretty well dressed and had a friendly smile. Like a normal, fatherly figure.

The only feature that resembled Patricia's was his emerald eyes, although the sparkle of fun that Patricia's held was absent.

Thomas hugged Patricia briefly then held out his hand to Eddie with a smile.

"I'm Thomas Williamson,you can call me Thomas. I assume you're Eddie Miller?"

Eddie smiled back a little stiffly and shook the offered hand.

"Yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you."

"Why don't you two follow me? I think Harriet is still preparing our dinner. "

They went into the living room to get to the kitchen. Eddie saw some pictures on the mantel and grinned to himself. He would have to check those out later.

They stepped into the kitchen, where Harriet was. She hugged Patricia then Eddie, who was a little surprised. She gushed on and on about how good looking he was and how Patricia had made a good choice, much to the latter's embarrassment.

Thomas laughed and told Patricia to show Eddie around since they still had some time.

Much to Patricia's dismay, Eddie made a beeline for the pictures.

There were a few shots of Patricia and Piper together, and a few individual ones.

Eddie could tell them apart because the pictures were all labeled.

He thought little Patricia had been cute. He especially liked the shot of her holding an ice cream and wearing bright, pretty clothes, smiling happily at the camera.

He was surprised, though. That was her? He found it hard to believe. The only thing that little Patricia and Patricia then had in common was their green eyes.

He guessed it was because of all the makeup Patricia had on.

And their hair.. Patricia's had been brown and slightly wavy. Patricia had obviously dyed and straightened it.

Patricia stood next to him, not saying anything. She knew that Eddie was comparing her then and her when she was a child and she didn't want that. She wanted Eddie to love her for who she was. Even though even she herself was not sure of who that was.

Eddie noticed that Patricia and Piper had been very close. He guessed that they had grown apart over the years. He found that very sad.

He moved on to her parents' photos. Her dad had looked around the same, just a lot younger.

Her mom looked just like her. Except for the eyes. And her hair had been curly.

"Your mom was very pretty, just like you."

Patricia immediately turned to face him.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Eddie was confused. "Of course I do." Didn't Patricia know that she was the most beautiful girl in school? Or that she was pretty at all? What had the girl done to herself?

Patricia still wasn't convinced.

"Prettier than KT?"

"More beautiful than any other girl I've seen."

Patricia snuggled into his side in response. Eddie silently noticed that she was at least two inches shorter without her killer heels.

Next, Patricia brought him up the stairs and into her room.

Eddie was shocked. The room was nothing like her own at Anubis.

Over there, everything on her side was black or dark shades of blue and purple. Here, the walls were striped light blue and white, there were soft toys and even a small and funny clown printed on the wall.

"Is this.. Does Piper share this room?" Maybe that was why nothing in the room looked like it belonged to Patricia.

But she shook her head.

"Piper's room is there." She pointed at another door that joined their rooms.

Eddie wanted to test something out. He smiled kindly at her and she smiled back sweetly and brightly.

There it was. There was that girl from the photo. He just needed to help Patricia break through her outer shell.

Without a word, Eddie led her over to the dresser.

He took the make up remover that Patricia had put there recently and poured some onto a piece of tissue.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked cautiously.

Still not saying anything, Eddie used the tissue to gently swipe at her eyes.

He kept doing this until her whole face was devoid of makeup.

He leant back front her face to survey it.

Then, he leant forward again and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

He pulled back and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same.

"You're beautiful, dearest. Don't ever doubt yourself," Eddie whispered into her hair.

They stood there, hugging, until someone called,"Dinner's ready!"

They went downstairs together and sat opposite Thomas and Harriet.

Dinner went great. Thomas got along well with Eddie and Harriet absolutely loved him.

After it ended, Patricia and Eddie hung around for a few hours.

Everything was going fine. Until Thomas pulled Eddie aside, asking to speak to him.

"Listen.. Eddie, you do love her right?"

Eddie nodded vehemently."Of course!"

"The thing is.. She's a little different.. She can be bad tempered and can create a storm in a teacup easily. You'll have to be careful. Are you sure about this?"

Eddie stared. The nerve of him to say that! Didn't he know why Patricia was like that?

"Yeah, I am. I find her attitude totally awesome. Nothing wrong with her at all. But, I think that it would have helped to have her father by her side through it all."

Thomas's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"You left her.. When she was a little girl.." Eddie stated.

"Now then, who.. who told you that?" Thomas stammered, still in shock.

"Patricia herself."

Thomas seemed astonished. "I don't know what the girl told you, but that's not true. Her mother did die when she was very young, but I think I did a pretty good job of bringing up Patricia and Piper. I sent them to separate boarding schools to get new starts and experiences. But I never left them!"

Now, Eddie was shocked. How could he lie like that?

Thomas went on to say,"Maybe

"Patricia's mother's death affected her greatly. Maybe that's why she said all that. Like I said, she isn't exactly..normal.."

Eddie didn't believe a word of it. He trusted Patricia. But something did seem to be going on and he was determined to find out what it was, no matter what it took.

He looked at his watch and pretended to be surprised.

"Will you look at the time? Patricia and I must go now if we don't want to get into trouble. Thanks for the dinner, I'll see you soon."

With that curt goodbye, he went to find Patricia and bid a nicer goodbye to Harriet, who was sad to see him go and made him promise to come back soon.

While waiting for the taxi, Eddie played with Patricia's hair absentmindedly, thinking about what Thomas could be up to and how much Patricia had changed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Patricia asked, nudging him.

"It's just.. You know I'd do anything for you to be happy.. right?"

Patricia thought about it before answering with confidence.

"Yeah.. I know. And you know I'd do the same for you, right?"

Eddie laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, I know."

**Something's definitely up with Patricia's father. He can't believe that Patricia told someone. Try to guess what his motive is, what he will do next and how Patricia will react. Poor Patricia :( Everyone keeps leaving her. Let's just hope Eddie won't be next! Bye :) **


	18. Chapter 18: The terrible truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

It was peaceful on the cliff. The sounds of the waves lapping against the cliff wall, the slight, cool breeze, the cold stone floor.. It was like Patricia was the only person in the world when she was there.

It was still winter and the water was bound to be icy cold , just not ice. It wasn't cold enough for that.

She could see it, dark bluish grey and foreboding, all the way down below. It was a long way down.

Patricia found herself there more and more often. She didn't know whether it was to gather the courage to actually jump and end it all, or to dissuade herself from doing so by telling herself how cold the water was.

The previous week, when she had been here, she had encountered Lucy's ex-lover, Robin.

She didn't really know Robin that well, she only knew him through Lucy.

But she noticed that he was a lot like Eddie. He seemed to be a jerk, that kind of very good looking guy who was arrogant and insensitive. But she knew that like Eddie, he cared a lot for people he was close to, he was just very bad at showing it.

She had only ever seen him be nice to Lucy. He had known her since she was born, because their mothers had been best friends until his died from a disease when he was four. Lucy had been born a few months later.

Somehow, while she was growing up, he fell in love with her and her with him. There was a huge age difference, around four and a half years, but they had found a way to make it work. But Robin had never known about Lucy's self harm until the last few days of her life, then somehow he turned heartless and began to believe that she was just a crazy lunatic begging for attention. Then after she killed herself, he finally found out about the abuse.

Patricia was not sure about what had happened to him, they weren't close.

She found it strange that Robin and Eddie were so alike. She and Lucy were total opposites and if Lucy had not been through what she had, Patricia would probably have hated her.

Lucy had been that kind of person Patricia absolutely couldn't stand. A sweet, perky redhead, always thinking of crazy ideas no one else would ever think of, always trying to see the brighter side of things no matter what they were, always finding the good in people.. Very pretty too.

Long red-golden hair, emerald eyes much like Patricia's, but also very small for her age. She had been about fourteen when she committed suicide, and Patricia was fifteen, a year older.

Patricia was a depressed goth, always seeing what could go wrong in life, always insulting people and finding fault in them.

But she and Eddie had a love-hate relationship. Lucy and Robin had been all love. She followed him around and he had never seemed to mind, he was always looking out for her and had always been very protective of her. He was her hero. Patricia could only imagine what he must have felt when she died.

When she had met him on the cliff, she could see the heartbreaking pain in his eyes when she mentioned Lucy. Would Eddie feel the same way if she jumped? Or would he get over it and carry on with his life?

Patricia slammed these thoughts out of her head. Of course he would move on! She wasn't worth it, only Lucy had been. Everyone missed her, but who would miss Patricia? Hardly anyone. She was so jealous of those other, prettier, nicer girls. They were so much better than she was.

She sighed and wiped a few stray tears that had fallen away.

She decided to go to her dad's house. At least she would be welcomed there. Eddie was a good option too, but everyone at Anubis house hated her with the exception of Jerome and Alfie. She wasn't ready for that yet. She was still feeling weak, vulnerable.

She walked the whole way to the house on foot. It took at least an hour.

Her feet ached but she didn't care. She needed someone to convince her that she was wanted, needed in this world.

She turned the small key in the rusty keyhole and the door creaked open, like always.

She dragged herself in, shoulders slumped. She didn't even know why she was feeling down. She just felt so.. useless and empty. Patricia didn't want to resort to the razor or knife.

She could get through this without self harm. She _would_ get through it. She was sure of it.

Then, all her hope was destroyed.

There it was again, the sight that she was used to, the sight that made her want to burst into tears and run far, far away and never return, the sight that she had thought she would never have to witness again.

The sight of her father, drunk, clutching an alcohol glass bottle, his eyes red-rimmed and crazy. Just like that first night more than ten years ago.

Patricia could only stare, emotionless. She was in too much shock.

Her father stormed towards her unsteadily.

"You.. you little _demon_! You went and told! _You told_!" Thomas yelled.

Patricia screamed and tried to make a wild dash for it but her father caught her and dragged her up the stairs and into his room.

Patricia didn't make a noise or move. It was the terrible game they played all over again. She screamed, he hit. The louder, the harder. She protested, he kicked. The more, the harder.

In his room, he ripped off both their clothes and when she flinched when he touched her, he flung the bottle at her.

It hit her hard on her bare stomach and shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, some of which embedded themselves in her skin.

The force left her winded but she managed to stay silent, only gasping for air as quietly as she could.

Her father had no mercy and gave her no time to recover as he hit her and kicked her hard while speaking in a hoarse and rough voice, punctuating every few words with a blow.

"You little-you little devil! You actually- told. I gave you- a chance. It didn't- have to turn out- this way! I was going- to trick- you! Trick you-into loving me again- and not being able to- tell the authorities- what had happened! They're- already on to-me! And you can- go tell precious Eddie- that if he dares-to tell anyone- _you will pay_!"

Patricia had silent tears cascading down her cheeks.

Her father moved on to the raping part. He left her in great pain. He had irritated her cuts and left them bleeding profusely. Her blood dripped onto the floor.

But she didn't feel physical pain, only the mental pain coursing through her heart, shattering it into even more pieces than the glass bottle.

She hardly noticed her father's wrath descending upon her. After all, it was nothing she wasn't used to.

All she could think of was how her father had betrayed her for the second time. How could he? She really thought she had changed!

Patricia felt anguish seep into her heart. Soon it became too much to bear and she was trembling all over, although no tears escaped any longer. They didn't do any good, they just showed weakness.

But what she felt was way beyond tears. She felt numb all over, broken, helpless. It was the worst type of feeling that anyone could possibly experience.

When her father was done, he cackled maniacally.

"Just remember, if the secret gets out, I swear, what I will do to you then will be much, much worse than anything I have ever done before."

With that, he left, leaving his poor daughter to pick her clothes up with shaking hands.

She closed her eyes tightly, dreaming of a time long ago when her father had showered her with love. Then she opened them.

"I love you, Daddy," She whispered before collapsing onto the floor in a torrent of tears.

**I actually felt like crying at the last part and that's like, impossible for me! Anyone else feel the same? Poor Patricia :'(. Nothing ever goes right for her. So now the truth is revealed and he actually does have a motive for being nice.. He's so heartless and cruel. Anyway, find out what happens next in the next chapter. Bye! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Alone once more

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Piper was going insane.

"Patricia, Patricia!"

"Piper, go away! I don't want to speak to you!"

Piper was persistent. "Just hear me out! I swear, I didn't know what he was up to! He just asked me to come to Anubis because he wanted to salvage his relationship with you! He didn't say anything else!"

Patricia finally spun around to face her sister. "Yeah, and you just agreed, no questions. Like I'd ever believe that! You're the most tactical person I know usually!"

They were attracting attention from passers-by, including some Anubis residents. However, neither of them noticed it cared, too caught up in their heated argument.

"No, I really did think he had changed. And I swear, Harriet, she doesn't know anything either!"

Patricia had had enough. "Piper, leave me alone! I don't want to hear anything else! I'm done with all this. I hate you!"

Piper stared. Patricia had said a lot of mean things to her, but never that!

Patricia let out an exasperated huff. "I'm over all this! I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again!"

She took off, not even knowing where she was going. Anywhere was fine for her, actually, as long as she was away from Piper and the rest of her horrible family.

Piper buried her face in her hands and sobbed. How could she have let it come to this? It was all her fault! Who knew what Patricia might do to herself?

"Yacker, Yacker!" Eddie ran after Patricia.

He had seen the whole thing with Piper, watching from the sidelines with many other people.

When he reached her, he grabbed her shoulder and swung her around to face him.

He gently took her arm and led her to a more private spot on the school grounds, away from prying eyes.

He took her face into his hands and looked into her eyes desperately, trying to find an answer.

"Why have you been avoiding me? And what was that fight with Piper all about? I don't get it, what's the matter?" Eddie was frantic.

Patricia merely scoffed and pushed his hands off of her. "I'm fine, weasel, what's wrong with you?"

Eddie was still worried."But you have been avoiding me the past few days!" He turned her arms over to make sure there were no new scars.

Patricia rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid enough to cut there. It would be so obvious.

"Idiot! I told you, I've stopped." Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen. Especially not after what had transpired at her dad's.

She was going to stay strong, though. She had Eddie. Eddie who loved her. Eddie who would do anything for her. Eddie who didn't even know about the recent happenings.. Her life absolutely sucked.

Eddie hung his head. He had thought that they were done with the whole secrets thing. What was going on? Why wouldn't she tell him anything?

Patricia noticed his expression. She sighed in irritation. He was going through nothing compared to her!

"Look, I'm leaving," Eddie said shortly.

Patricia grabbed his hands immediately. He couldn't leave!

Eddie turned to face her. He looked furious now. Patricia stepped back cautiously.

Eddie sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Look, Patricia, you're not telling me anything! I spent so much time chasing after you, so much time worrying about you.. It's not fair! And I'm involved in all this too! There's no point in having a relationship if there's no mutual trust!"

Patricia stepped back. What was he saying? She refused to give in though. She had a very defensive nature.

"Well, in case you never noticed, you did all that stuff of your own accord! You were the one that kept chasing after me even though I told you I hated you, you were the one that wanted to help me through this!"

Patricia thrust her wrist in front of him.

"I know that! But you just don't get to waltz across my path, make me fall for you, then totally screw with my head, make me deal with all this and have everything your way. It doesn't work like that! I don't need you on my conscience!"

" I never asked anyone for help! But if you feel compelled to help me anyway, that's your problem, not mine. I'm not going to be some charity case. I'm independent! I don't need any help!"

Eddie took a deep breath. "I'm not going to get angry. Patricia, since you can deal with everything yourself, why don't I just walk away and leave you to it?" He took slow steps away from her.

Patricia blinked in surprise. She had not expected this. But then, what had Trudy always told them? Something like everyone should reach down to lift another person up. In this case, Eddie was the former and she the latter.

Was Eddie really unwilling to give up his precious time and effort to help her? Maybe she didn't really know him after all. Maybe she didn't mean that much to him after all.

Eddie, however stayed where he was. "Didn't you say you were independent? That you didn't need help from anyone? Now you have what you want, why do you look so surprised?" He challenged.

Patricia found that she couldn't say a word. He was right. Why was she so surprised? She couldn't answer herself, not to mention Eddie.

She couldn't come up with a response. Her mouth opened a few times, but nothing escaped from it. She shook her head and spun around on her heel before running away as fast as she could, leaving Eddie behind.

It was time to jump.

**Eddie never learns, does he? Poor Patricia.. But don't worry, she's not going to succeed in killing herself. Besides, she still has hope :) Stay tuned for the next chapter, bye! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Just leave me to die

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia desperately looked down. The waters swirled there like always, dark and foreboding. Yet they seemed to call to her. Patricia swiped a hand harshly across her face but she could not stop the steady flow of tears.

She couldn't do it, she was too much of a coward to. She wanted to die but she didn't want to suffer the pain of it. She just couldn't do it!

Patricia sobbed with the frustration of it all. Maybe an overdose would do? She seemed to remember that she had a bottle of pills to help her sleep in her bag. Those would be painless, right? And a lot less messy? She fumbled with the zip and finally managed to open the bag and get the bottle out. There were at least 50 pills inside, she assumed.

Tears still running down her cheek, she wrenched the cap off of the bottle and downed the whole thing as fast as she could, taking in as many pills as she could at a time. Her throat hurt slightly with the pressure.

She sat down there on the floor, surrounded by letters and flowers, and waited but it was no good. Nothing was happening. She couldn't take it. She forced the bag open and rummaged around in it for the razor she always kept in there.

Her fingers closed around the cold metal blade and she drew it out of her bag. She wasted no time in pressing it hard to her skin, loving how the bite of the blade blocked everything else out.

She laughed at the absurdity of it all. She was scared of jumping from the cliff, scared of how stinging cold the water would be, but she did not flinch no matter how deep the blade went.

Still, only a certain amount of pain was enough to give her what she needed.

She laughed until she cried as she watched the blood, then she didn't know whether she was crying or laughing. Why had she even been laughing? What was so funny about all this? Or maybe the pain and overdose were finally starting to effect her, making her mental. Why was she thinking so much? Why had she been laughing? Why was she crying? What had led to this? She couldn't remember.

She couldn't think, but she couldn't stop thinking either. For one thing, Patricia knew for sure that she was going to burst soon. She couldn't handle this, why was she even in this position? Why couldn't her life be normal?

Suddenly, she saw bright, blinding orange light and felt the scorching heat all over her. She could hear herself and Piper screaming and crying and trying to run into the fire to save their beloved, but only able to watch as their mother waved and smiled sadly, silent tears streaming down her beautiful face, mouthing the words "Goodbye, I'll always love you, never forget that."

She saw her father lunging at her, his eyes cruel and pitiless, not caring what he did to his two daughters, taking out all his bottled up anger and grief on them, leaving them broken and bruised.

She heard shouts and screams, aware that a few of them were from her own mouth, but others too. She was aware of hands on her.

She shook her head in blind panic and screamed,"No, no!" It was her father all over again, reaching out to break her over and over again.

She saw Lucy standing near to where she was on a beautiful spring day, refusing to take Robin's outstretched hand, refusing to give in to everyone's useless sweet words, threatening to jump if anyone went any closer. She saw her mouth "I'm so sorry" to Patricia and Patricia only, for she was probably the only one who understood how she felt. Then she jumped. She saw everyone rush over to the cliff edge although people like Robin had to be restrained less they jump too.

Betrayed by all she loved, her love for them going to waste, having to pretend not to care, protecting herself and having that special someone break through her walls only to shatter her into pieces once more.

She saw Piper, felt betrayal. Her own twin sister. Her other half. They were supposed to be together forever, supporting each other through it all! Now they had fallen apart and it would never be the same again.

She heard Eddie's words. "I thought you're independent? You don't need anyone's help? So why are you so surprised now that you're all alone?"

She curled up into a ball on the cold stone floor and cried weakly, defenseless against the people who were surrounding her. She just wanted them to go away and leave her alone to die.

She had no strength left in her. The pain from the razor was swirling around in her veins ferociously and she was feeling dizzy, from the pain or pills she did not know.

She blacked out.

Patricia stirred slightly and she could immediately hear hushed whispers around the small opened her eyes fully and blinked slightly. Soon, figures of people came into view. They were all slightly blurry. Patricia could just make out the outlines of various Anubis people. None of them were near to her, they were all at the other side of the room, huddled together, talking.

She felt so.. Weak. Useless. There were no other words to describe it. Like she was vulnerable to the whole world, unprotected by her walls.

Her left hand really hurt. It seemed to be bandaged and she couldn't move it at all. Had she done that to herself? She was fuzzy on the details.

She blinked again and everyone and everything came into focus. She saw a few doctors and other people she knew from Anubis. Even Doctor Woods was there.

She strained her ears to hear them.

One of the doctors was saying in a deep but pleasant voice," Let me get this straight. Patricia Williamson, found at a cliff, deep cuts on her wrist, a razor in hand, and took an overdose of pills. Her mother died when she was what, four? And her dad abused her? Then he became estranged for years before reaching out to her? Mr Williamson, can you confirm this statement?"

With a jolt, Patricia realized that her father was there too. Despite her weakness, her hand clenched into fists and she felt her blood start to boil. What was he doing now, pretending to be there for her? Playing the part of a loving, caring father? Well, she wouldn't fall for it again. She glared at the back of his head as he answered.

"No, that is not true. Have you seen the report? Patricia was impossible to handle when she was younger. I think being at Anubis has done a lot for her."

Patricia had to stop herself from screaming at him. She had to pretend she was still unconscious to eavesdrop on them so that she knew what they were all saying about her.

The doctor looked slightly skeptical but left it at that, most probably not wanting to start a row.

To her surprise, Eddie spoke up. "Something's going on in her head. She hasn't been eating, she doesn't sleep, she's always avoiding everyone, something's definitely wrong, the slightest thing sets her off, even talking. She harms herself too. From what I know, she's only had a relapse recently but now, we turn our backs for one second, just one second and she-"

Patricia acted as quick as lightning. She spotted a syringe on her bedside table and grabbed it with her working hand, bringing it to her mouth as fast as she could and swiftly ripping off the plastic cover with her teeth.

There were shocked gasps from everyone excluding her as she held the syringe to her heart.

Everyone crowded around the bed.

"No, Yacker, no.." She distinctly heard Eddie say.

"You don't understand, no one does. No one knows anything, no one believes me," Patricia said hoarsely, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Stop it, just stop it or I'll do it, I'll stab myself!"

The doctor from earlier moved forward.

"Hi, Patricia, I'm Doctor Martin. I need you to put that down now."

Patricia defiantly shoved the syringe closer to her heart so that the tip of the needle was grazing her skin.

"Because I'll die, right? If I stab this into my heart, I'll die, won't I?" Patricia asked, her voice breaking.

Doctor Martin stared at her. "Yes, that's right, you'll die. But something is going on in there, and no one knows what it is except for you. But if you cooperate, we can help you. But the only way for us to do that is for you to put that down. You're the only one that can change all this right now, it's all up to you. There's only so much we can do."

This caught Patricia's attention. You're the only one that can change all this, it's up to you..

As if he could read her mind, Doctor Martin continued," It's true. People might hurt you but it's all up to you to change it, overcome all the pain. It depends on whether you want to or not." He watched her carefully, waiting for her reaction. The others watched with bated breath.

Patricia had her eyes locked on Doctor Martin.

"You promise?" She whispered.

"Yes.. Now will you give me that?"

Patricia turned it away from herself with shaking hands and put it in Doctor Martin's hand.

"Good.. That's very good." He smiled at her then motioned to some nurses and doctors.

They immediately came forward and helped Patricia to lie on the bed, taking her shoulders and arms and pushing her back.

Patricia didn't protest but her eyes were wide and terrified.

She didn't believe Doctor Martin anymore. It had only been on the spur of the moment that she had believed him and given him the syringe.

She stared at the object of desire in his hand. She wanted it back. She wanted to end it all.

**Poor thing.. At least now they're keeping an eye on her so that she can't do anything crazy. Still nobody knows about Thomas's recent doings. Horrible man! Hopefully he'll be brought to justice soon. We'll just have to see.. Bye! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Another piece of her past

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Eddie pushed past the branches and trees in the woods, stumbling over tree roots. He was trying to find his way to the cliff.

When he and Jerome had found Patricia there the previous day, they had followed the footsteps on the slightly muddy ground. But now it was all dried up.

He was curious about the cliff. He had seen loads of flowers and letters there but he had been too obsessed with Patricia to pay much attention to them.

Who were the flowers and letters for? Had someone else jumped off the cliff and died? Not to mention it was a weird place. Like it was manmade.

He paused in front of a huge tree. It looked familiar. He was fairly sure he had passed by it yesterday. He shrugged and decided to carry on.

But then, he noticed something. At the bottom of the tree, the roots twisted together to form a massive hollow.

He was astonished. Should he go down there?

He decided to take the risk. He had all the time in the world, after all. And he loved adventure and couldn't resist the temptation to see what was down there.

Eddie crouched down and gingerly lowered himself through the hole, sighing with relief when his feet hit solid ground.

It was really dark in there, even though the sunlight was shining through the hole. He pulled a torch out of his pocket. He kept it there because Sibuna always had to explore dark passages and a torch certainly came in very useful at times like this.

He switched it on and with the help of the light, realized that he was in a passage.

He walked on and soon enough, he came to a dead end. He was so disappointed. He had really thought that there be might something there.

Then, he realized that he was standing in a pool of light. He looked up, shocked, and saw that there was a hole up there in the ceiling.

He used some rocks on the wall as foot and hand holds and hoisted himself through the hole.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in the beauty of the room above.

It was lighter there even without the light of the torch.

The room had a wooden bed in the corner with a patchwork quilt over it. There was a wooden table next to it.

Eddie could just make out that something was carved on the wall.

He walked to it and examined it.

R+L Forever.. It said.

"Weird.." Eddie muttered to himself.

He walked over to the table and spotted a piece of writing paper on it.

He stared at it in awe. The paper had to be at least two years old.

He read what was written on it in big, bold cursive writing. Most probably a guy had written it.

_Dear Lucy,  
If you happen to come here without me, will you please get more batteries for the torch? The light's getting dim. I miss you so much, darling. It sucks that we're both always so busy. We hardly ever get to see each other. But I promise I'll come to watch you at the competition, no matter what it takes. Hold on, sweetheart, just two more days._

_Lots and lots of love, Robin_

Eddie understood. This Robin and Lucy must be the R and L on the wall. Probably just some couple who used this place as their secret hideout, in which case, he should get out. He immediately felt like an outsider and made his way back to the woods as fast as he could.

He sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning against the big oak tree.

He took a swig from his water bottle and felt better. Eddie stood back up and he realized that he knew his way from here. He recognized everything now.

He walked on for another five minutes ,awkwardly using different things as landmarks before coming to the cliff. Thank goodness he didn't get lost.

There they were, the flowers and letters. Who were they for? He saw a gravestone near the edge of the cliff. So someone had died there!

He crouched down in front of it and wiped some dust off of it.

R.I.P.  
Luciette Fiore  
December 28 1995 - July 18 2010  
Taken too young..

Did Patricia know this Luciette? Obviously she was the one who had jumped.

Eddie suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. The place was so eerie. He made his way out of the woods as fast as he could.

He called for a cab to take him to the hospital where Patricia was.

He was worried about her. Something had obviously happened to make her do that and he was willing to bet a thousand dollars that it was her father again. He had known that he was up to no good!

He paid the cab driver and hurried into the hospital building, taking the elevator then rushing into Room 157 on Floor 7.

Patricia was sitting up in bed, donning a white, thin and papery hospital gown. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and she was staring into space.

But when he approached her, she snapped out of it and smiled brightly at him. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey weasel! I missed you while you were gone.."

Eddie was taken by surprise. But pleasant surprise.

"Wow, Yacker! You seem a lot.. better. Happier."

Patricia nodded with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be happy? I mean, I have great friends and more importantly, an awesome boyfriend. My life is really good!"

Doctor Martin came over to them from the other side of the room. He was smiling kindly.

"Well, Eddie, Patricia has been doing so well! If this continues, she'll be out by the end of this week." Doctor Martin smiled again then bustled out of the room, leaving both of them alone.

Eddie was so glad that she was trying to make the effort to get better.

"Good job, Yacker.. I'm proud of you.." Patricia laughed happily and Eddie wrapped her in a tight hug, the mysterious Luciette Fiore forgotten for the moment.

Over his shoulder, Patricia rolled her eyes and grimaced. She just wanted to get out of this hellhole already.

**Patricia keeps pushing people away, but hopefully Eddie won't give up. She's way too independent for her own good, she won't accept any help because she thinks the whole world is against her.. Poor thing. Bye! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: It's just not right

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Eddie and Patricia sat in the school's air-conditioned computer room. Patricia had been discharged from the hospital the previous day because of her good behavior. Eddie was helping her to catch up on school work, which actually meant letting her copy his finished work. All her teachers had told her not to worry about it, to focus on her health but in Patricia's eyes, she was perfectly fine and there was no need for all the fuss. It didn't even do any good!

It was after school in the evening and the sky was already getting dark. Victor would throw a fit if they didn't go back to the house soon but they couldn't care less.

Patricia scribbled another answer on her paper and then put her pen down. Eddie looked at her questioningly.

"I'm bored," Patricia explained. "I need a break from doing all this work, I'm so tired."

Eddie stared at her incredulously. "You haven't even been doing any school work, you're just copying mine! What's so hard about that?"

Patricia ignored him and stood up to stretch. "Let's do something funner."

Eddie stood up along with her in exasperation. "It's a miracle that you managed to pass English."

Patricia grinned at him lazily. "I'm full of surprises. Let's walk around campus for a while."

Eddie took her hand and they walked out of the room. The school was deserted as they walked out of it into the school grounds.

Eddie led her over to the small pond and they both sat under a tree at the edge of it.

They leant against the huge and gnarled tree trunk and watched the fish in the pond swim about. It was a very nice pond, with sparkling clean water, water lilies and koi fish. It even had small pebbles around the edge. This was all courtesy of the school's nature group.

Patricia thought about the fight that she and Eddie had had just before she.. Well, the last fight they had had.

Eddie took her hands and turned them over, looking at the destroyed skin and stitches, paying particular attention to the cut she had made on the cliff.

He ran his hand lightly along the stitches.

"It's so ugly," he said in a matter-of fact-tone.

Patricia jerked her arm away from him. His words had hurt her as badly as they would have if he had said that _she_ was ugly. She didn't even know why it was such a big deal, he had just touched a nerve and she didn't know why.

"Well, just don't look at it then!" She exclaimed angrily.

Eddie ignored her and continued to look at her gruesome arm.

"Look, Patricia, I know you haven't stopped, and I'm not going to force you to, but next time, before you do it, just call me okay?"

Patricia glared at him. "I thought that you didn't need me on your conscience? That you would leave me to deal with all this myself?"

Eddie threw his hands into the air. "I'm not going to stop you when you call me or anything, I just need to know that you aren't bleeding to death!"

Patricia scowled but didn't say anything else. Like hell she was going to listen to him. She didn't listen to anyone, she was _independent_. What part of that did Eddie not understand?

Eddie took a deep breath. "Let's talk about something else. Do you know a girl called Luciette Fiore?"

Patricia stared at him in surprise. How did he know about Lucy? "Why?"

Eddie ran a hand over his face. "That day, when Jerome and I went to save you, there were flowers and letters there so I went back and saw a gravestone with her name on it."

Patricia quickly made up a story in her head. "No, when I was walking in the woods one day I just discovered the cliff. I don't know who she is either."

Eddie nodded absent-mindedly. He didn't think that Luciette was a big deal, he was just curious. But he still felt sorry for her. Poor girl.

Patricia sighed and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. Lucy had been a big part of her life, but the whole thing with her was too personal to tell Eddie or anyone else. Even though she and Lucy had a bad start and hated each other at first because they were both so strong-minded, the bond they shared was even stronger than that of sisters.

It was getting dark and the sky was slowly turning from pinkish blue to a rich dark blue.

Eddie stood up, pulling Patricia along with him.

"I guess we'd better get your work then go back to the house."

Patricia agreed with a nod of her head. She didn't want a scolding from Victor if it could be avoided and besides, it was getting awkward out there alone with Eddie when she didn't know what to say or do, only agreeing with everything he proposed they do.

Eddie was also feeling the awkwardness. He didn't think there was anything left to say. Obviously Patricia was going to say nothing about her father or whatever had caused her to attempt suicide.

Even though neither of them said it out loud, they both knew it deep inside. They were both too determined to acknowledge that _their relationship was messed up._

**Poor Patricia, she's still scared about what will happen to her if she tells. Her father is so horrid. Does the school even have a pond? Sorry, it just seemed like the perfect setting at the moment haha :) Hopefully Eddie will find out what's going on soon and put a stop to it. Anyway, bye! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Downside of opposites dating

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia was a complete mess and she knew it. When she was with Eddie, it was just so easy to pretend that they were a normal, happy couple with no problems. So easy to pretend that one of them wasn't a freak that cut herself. Eddie was just that kind of person. He hated it when things were going downhill and tried to look for the better things in life. He tried to pretend that nothing was wrong in the hope that somehow, the pretense would become reality.

Even Lucy, who, like Eddie, had always liked to look at the brighter side of things, had always acknowledged problems. She had always hated them and looked for the most efficient way to get rid of them as soon as possible, even though for her, that meant thinking up insane plans and even acting on them.

That was where she and Patricia were alike, they were like whirlwinds, rushing through life, always trying to get things done and make the best out of any opportunity that came their way, not taking any nonsense from anyone, always doing things for a purpose.

Eddie was so different. He didn't even care, he was just so.. lazy. He hated any type of problem or work. He just wanted to chill out all the time and often advised Patricia to do the same. To him, she was an absolute killjoy sometimes with her will to get things done.

And while it was true that Patricia liked to prank and sass teachers, she knew that there were times for her to just sit back and relax but also times for her to get to work and be serious.

Patricia just couldn't stand it sometimes, Eddie's obliviousness to problems made her want to pull all her hair out. It was like he didn't even care, it was like he just wanted to have a pretty girlfriend with a good personality so he pretended that he did.

When Patricia looked at it like that, they were complete opposites and their relationship was not going to work out, forgetting "Opposites attract". Not for them.

And Eddie was way too good for Patricia. She had to break it off with him, she was too much of a burden to him.

Patricia walked into the school cafeteria. She saw Fabian and walked toward him, meaning to ask him where Eddie was.

When she tapped his shoulder, Fabian turned around and unintentionally took a step back when he saw her. Patricia rolled her eyes. Nearly a decade of friendship, gone down the drain. Whatever.

"Listen, have you seen Slimeball?" She asked impatiently.

Fabian laughed nervously. "Which Slimeball, Jerome or Eddie?"

Patricia silenced him with a look. "He's in the student lounge."

Patricia nodded her thanks and turned to leave.

"Patricia, wait," Fabian called after her. Patricia turned around questioningly.

Fabian cleared his throat. "Look, I know I'm not good with words or anything but I'm always here for you, okay?" He proceeded to wrap his arms around her awkwardly, attracting stares and whispers.

When he pulled back, Patricia gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks, Fabian." Fabian smiled back.

On the spur of the moment, Patricia thought of something. She made a beeline for a jug of orange juice on a table, picked it up, then walked over to where KT was sitting, talking to Willow. Patricia poured the whole jug of juice all over KT's frizzy hair, making her splutter and shriek in anger and shock.

Patricia calmly placed the empty jug on the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

She hurried through the school. Three quarters of the lunch hour were already gone. She came to the student lounge. Sure enough, Eddie was there, eating one of his hoagies on the couch. He caught sight of Patricia and waved for her to join him. Luckily, they were alone in the lounge.

Patricia took a deep breath and sat down a good distance away from him.

"Hey, Yacker, want to try a bite?"Eddie began cheerfully. "It's really good, there's all sorts of food inside and-" He was cut off.

"Stop it, Eddie, just stop! Stop pretending everything is okay, nothing is okay! Everything is all wrong and you don't even care!" Patricia was shocked to find herself shouting, her voice cracking as she burst into tears.

Eddie moved forward in shock. "Patricia-"

"For once in your life, will you just shut up and listen?" Patricia asked, angrily swiping at her eyes.

Eddie, still in shock at her outburst, nodded slowly and sat back, all his attention focused on Patricia now.

Patricia wiped her eyes roughly until they were completely dry then took a deep breath. "Eddie, we need to break up."

Eddie felt his jaw drop. He had not seen this coming. "What?"

"You heard me," Patricia said simply, waiting for his reaction.

"But, why? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Patricia! People don't just dump their boyfriends for no good reason! I think I deserve to know why, at the very least!"

Patricia sighed and ran a hand through her curls. "It's just that you and me, we're nothing alike."

"How do you mean?"

"You figure it out! I can't explain! We're just so different! We come from two different worlds, we have different experiences, we do things differently, we have different ways of thinking! You and me, we'll never work out. No point pretending."

Eddie considered this and felt that maybe Patricia wasn't ready for a relationship yet, not when she had so much going on at the moment. "Fine, I guess you're right. But we can still be friends, right? Good friends?"

Just because they were broken up didn't mean that he was going to go back on his word. He had promised to be there for her and had every intention of fulfilling this promise.

Patricia replied slowly,"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

**:'( Peddie broke up. And I know that KT's horrible in this story, really I have nothing against her, I actually think she's pretty cool but I think that Patricia's relationships with the rest of the residents are too good for them to do that to her and Willow just seems too nice.. Anyway, bye! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Just keep denying everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia sat nervously in the living room with Trudy and Victor next to her.

The tall, burly police officer on the other couch leaned forward eagerly, clipboard and pen in hand.

He cleared his throat. "So, Patricia, can you tell me about your childhood?"

Patricia felt her throat close up. Her tongue felt like a useless pile of flesh in her mouth and she found that she could not speak.

-An hour ago-  
Patricia and Joy were in their room that they shared once more. Patricia had blatantly refused to share a room with KT after what she had done and she guessed that Joy was the best choice for a roommate. Joy didn't mind her either. Patricia was not allowed to room alone, sadly.

Patricia and Joy were on speaking terms, kind of. Their conversation was way too polite, nothing like the kind they used to have. But sharing a room and not talking would be so awkward. Not that this wasn't, it was just.. better.

Just then, the door opened. It was Trudy. She stood there wringing her hands together, looking very nervous.

"Hey Trudes, what's up?" Joy asked, a look of concern crossing her pretty face. It was not hard to tell that something was amiss.

"Patricia, dear, someone's here to speak to you." Trudy replied.

Patricia raised an eyebrow and she and Joy exchanged looks. Patricia followed Trudy out of the door and down the stairs, wondering who it could possibly be.

She felt her heart skip a beat. A police officer was seated on the couch.

At the bottom of the stairs, Trudy whispered to her,"Nothing to be afraid of, sweetie, he just wants to ask some questions, you're not in any trouble. "

Patricia nodded, barely registering what Trudy had said and sat down on the other couch between Trudy and Victor, praying that she would be able to not spill the beans and land her father in hot soup.

She didn't even know what she was scared of, maybe she didn't want her father to get into trouble (when is she ever going to learn?) or maybe she was scared of what her father might do to her when he found out.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. Just answer straight to the point and truthfully." The police officer advised her. Way to make her feel comfortable and more open...

"Just keep denying everything and don't breathe a word about it.." That was what Patricia was thinking but she nodded nonetheless.

-Present-  
Everyone was waiting for her to speak. She swallowed with difficulty then made up a story."It was.. really nice. Even though my mum died when I was little and I was brought up by my father. Umm.. I have a twin sister and we've always been close.. And kindergarten. It was so much fun, I had lots of friends."

The police officer flipped through a notebook then looked over a page.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically and Patricia felt her heart sink.

"Really? Because it says here that you were a loner in kindergarten whereas your sister was popular, no offense."

"None taken." Patricia said through tightly clenched teeth.

The officer looked over another page. "Okay, it says here that when you were a kid, your father started drinking. Is this true?"

Patricia shook her head. "Of course not! He was the best father a little girl could wish for." She felt sudden tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and blinked.

The officer asked her a few more questions but when he could not get anything out of her, he nodded and stood up with an artificial smile. Patricia let out a sigh of relief although she felt Victor shift irritably next to her.

"Thank you for your time, I'll just be going now."The officer said. Trudy and Victor showed him to the door then Trudy gave her a smile and went upstairs while Victor just nodded at her and returned to his office.

Patricia watched them. She was a little, okay, very, shaken up. What had led to that all of a sudden? Why did they only ask her about it now? It was way too late, they weren't going to do anyone any good even of they found out and took action.

But despite her cool attitude, she knew there were major problems. What if they found out the truth? Would Piper tell? What if they found evidence? Her whole world would be uprooted because there was no way that something like this would be kept secret, not here.

She remembered that Lucy had told her something before. Her uncle had abused her but had never been caught because there was no evidence found in her house or her uncle's house that he had done anything so even though it was quite obvious that it was true. Patricia thought that Lucy had been very trustworthy. She hated lies and would only tell them for a really good reason, so when she came clear with everything and finally told the truth, everyone had believed her but there was no evidence. Patricia still felt a surge of anger at how unfair it was.

But this was different. Patricia didn't want anyone to know. She blamed herself for being such a coward and wimp. The big question was, would the police find any evidence?

A thought struck her like lightning and she found her knees wobble, unable to support her weight any longer. She collapsed onto the couch.

The video tape! It was still in her drawer hidden beneath her other things.

-Twelve years ago-

The small girl crept into the laundry room in her house, clutching a video camera to her chest.

She wiped away her tears but they would not stop falling.

Sniffling and crying quietly, she grabbed a stool and brought it over to the shelf. She stood on it, praying that she would not lose her balance, and set the video camera on one of the shelves level with her head if she were to stand on the floor behind some books so that it was invisible to anyone standing on the floor. She made sure that the lens was facing outwards, barely visible in the gap between the books, and pressed play.

She hopped off the stool, tears still flowing, and took a small razor from the pocket of her white dress, pressing it to her leg. She wiped away the blood and sat on the floor, cross-legged and hands in her lap like a good girl waiting for her father to come in.

A few minutes later, he came in and began his abuse.

When he was done, Patricia put her dress back on and wiped away silent tears.

When he was gone, she quickly took the stool and got the camera, pressing the stop button.

She quickly found out on the Internet how to transfer the video to an unused CD. She was very bright for her age. She had to be.

She deleted the video from the camera when she was done and hid her precious CD under her dress. She returned the camera then stuffed the CD in her drawer, making sure it was hidden by books and small toys.

It was her ticket to freedom and she could not afford to lose it.

She sat on her bed. She was fairly sure she had not done any harm, she had only done that so that when she gathered enough courage to come clean, she would have evidence. She sighed and wiped away the last of her tears, taking her dress off and cleaning herself with a clean towel.

-Present-  
Patricia stood up. She had to get that tape! She couldn't let anyone interfere with this. She didn't need anyone poking their noses into her business. They didn't know how powerful her father was, didn't know how ruthless and cruel he was. But Patricia was not his victim anymore. She did not want to have anything to do with him anymore and didn't want any help.

She could deal with it herself. She knew exactly what the first step was too.

She had to get the evidence before the authorities could.

**Isn't so sad that such a young girl could come up with such a plan? So the police are onto her father now.. What will happen next? Will Patricia gather the courage to show the video to the police and finally bring her father to justice? Find out soon! Bye! :):):)**


	25. Chapter 25: Evidence

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia paid the taxi driver and got out of the tattered blue vehicle. The driver tipped his cap to her and drove off.

Patricia turned around and stared at the house. There was a police car parked right outside it. She was pretty sure that they were going to conduct a search or something.

How could she get in without them seeing her?

Then it hit her. There was this huge tree, pretty easy to climb, just outside her window. She had often used it to sneak in and out of the house without coming upon her father.

She was so grateful for the huge old tree. It had saved her much torture.

She quickly ran to the side of the house and began to climb it. She was quick and nimble, knowing exactly where to put her hands and feet because of the times she had climbed it before.

She finally got to the top and pushed herself through the window, which was thankfully open. She fell onto the floor on her side with a thud. Patricia rubbed her left hip gingerly. She was sure that there would be a good bruise there soon.

Patricia stood up and quickly rushed over to the drawer, pushing aside old toys, underwear, clothing and some other junk.

She finally found the disk and held it up, rejoicing with silent triumph.

She could hear footsteps. Oh, no! She had to get out of there fast or she could land herself in serious trouble.

She quickly hauled herself over the windowsill and scrambled down the tree as fast as she could, clutching the disk protectively in one hand.

She felt her feet touch the ground and let out a sigh of relief. But it was short-lived.

"Hey! What's that girl doing there?" She looked up, startled and was horrified to find a face in her window.

She hid her face the best she could and made a break for it. She could hear people chase her but she didn't look back.

Patricia quickly turned into an abandoned alley and dove behind a huge bush there. One of her favourite hiding places.

She could see the flashlights. It was 7pm already and it was dark out.

After some time, they gave up and she came out. Patricia quickly hailed a passing cab and got in it fast as she could. That had been close, much too close.. She leant back on the seat and sighed.

At Anubis House, they had just finished dinner. Trudy smiled at her. "Hello, dearie. Had a good dinner with your father?"

"Wha- Oh, yeah, yeah. It was really good, mac and cheese, one of my favourites." That was the story she had told Trudy, that she had gone to her father's house for dinner.

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows but Patricia didn't see.

"Mara, dear, would you help to go down to the cellar and get one of the extra empty boxes there? I would ask Victor but he's talking to Mr Sweet at the school right now. Thank you, lovely," Trudy chirped lightly.

Patricia's eyes widened. Victor was not present? Now she could get into the attic using the key in his office. She could watch the video there.

She quickly went up the stairs, distinctively aware of Eddie telling Trudy he was done with his food.

Victor was not in his office, thankfully. She quickly wrenched the door open and rushed over to the glass case where he kept all the keys. She picked up the attic key and hastily escaped the office and headed to her room.

Patricia went to the attic after grabbing her laptop from her bedside table. She wanted to be alone completely. She had to know that the disk was still okay, that it still worked.

The strange thing was that she didn't even know why.

She went in and shut the door. It was dark and spooky but she couldn't care less. She just wanted to make sure the disk worked. She inserted it into her laptop and much to her relief, the screen asked her if she wanted to play it.

She clicked yes and watched the video pop up on the screen. She took a deep breath and clicked the play button.

The video started. Luckily, it was still working. But once she started watching, she could not stop.

The mini her on the screen mimicked what she had done years ago, as did her virtual father. She watched, mortified, until the end. She was so engrossed That had been disturbing.

When the video was done, she took the disk out and made sure there was no evidence that she had been there.

She turned around, ready to return to her room. But much to her shock, she found out that she had not been alone in the room.

Her heart beat wildly against her rib cage. What would happen now? If her secret got leaked, then that would be huge problem.

She glared defiantly at the boy.

"Eddie?"

**Okay.. That was my attempt at a cliffhanger. Lame, I know. I realize this story is way too predictable, I always give hints as to what will happen next. Huge mistake.. I'll do my best not to spill anything anymore :) Anyway, sorry for the late update. So did Eddie see the video? What's he going to do next? Find out in the next chapter. Bye! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Sweet kisses in the attic

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

"Eddie? What are you doing here? Were you spying on me?" Patricia narrowed her eyes in his direction and glared at him fiercely.

"That isn't the point. Patricia, what was that vide-" He was cut off by the sound of the attic door creaking open then slamming, making them both jump.

Oh, no. This couldn't be good.

"Who's there?" A booming voice yelled out.

Patricia and Eddie glanced at each other with panicked looks in their eyes. They could hear footsteps coming up the dark steps.

"Quick, here!" Eddie whispered to her. He grabbed her elbow and led her to a darker corner just as Victor came around the corner with a flashlight. Patricia squirmed a bit as their skin came in contact but didn't protest.

Eddie nudged Patricia and they inched along the wall so that they were standing behind a huge cupboard, which, hopefully, would be large enough to conceal both of them.

The beam of light flashed over the cupboard and luckily, Victor did not seem to have noticed anything.

"Those brats will be the death of me," they heard him grumble under his breath before he turned and stomped down the stairs, slamming the creaking door behind him.

"Look, we'll discuss this somewhere else. This place gives me the creeps," Eddie whispered. Patricia nodded and they both headed for the stairs, careful not to make too much noise when walking down them.

However, when they got to the bottom, they got a nasty shock. The door was locked! "Victor must have locked us in," Patricia hissed through gritted teeth, twisting the doorknob back and forth angrily.

"Well, don't you have the key?" "No, I.. left it in the keyhole when I came in." Eddie looked at her. "I didn't think he would notice!"

"Do you have a hairpin?" Patricia felt her hair before shaking her head regretfully.

Eddie sighed."Looks like we're just going to have to stay in here till someone realizes we're gone, and that could take over an hour! Why did you have to come here of all places?"

"Oh, so this is all _my_ fault?" Patricia asked snippily.

Eddie put his hands up in mock surrender. "I never said that."

"But you implied it and besides, you were the one who came to come up here after me."

Eddie shut up. He knew better than to argue with Patricia when she was in one of her bad moods and he didn't want to explain his presence there either.

He gently took the disk from her hand, his hand brushing against hers more than it should have.

"Evidence." He read the words written on it neatly. Like a small girl's handwriting.

He didn't say anything else. He kind of understood. Patricia had made this video years ago. It was evidence. And he had heard about the police. He had listened in on their conversation. Patricia must have stolen this from her house when she went to have 'dinner' with her father. Speaking of which..

"Patricia, what's going on with you and your father?" Eddie asked abruptly.

"Nothing, same as it has been the past two months." Patricia answered. Eddie nodded, not falling for it but not saying anything either.

Eddie suddenly realized that it was cold since it was still winter, although it should be about to end soon. Besides, it wasn't like the attic had a heater unlike the rest of the house minus the cellar. Luckily, he was wearing a leather jacket. However, when he looked at Patricia, she had only a shirt with short sleeves on. That definitely would not protect her from the biting frostiness.

He silently unzipped his jacket and took it off, draping it over her shoulders. Just like a gentleman would do.

Patricia blinked in surprise then shrugged it off before handing it back to him. Eddie rejected it, protesting that Patricia needed it more than he did.

Patricia turned her face away so that Eddie couldn't see her small smile. She liked a good gentleman.

"Very chivalrous of you, thanks," Patricia said, deciding to accept the jacket.

Eddie could go cold for all she cared. After all, he had chosen to give the sweater to her, she had not demanded it from him.

They sat there for another minute in silence before Eddie broke it. "I'm cold," he announced.

"And why do you think I'd care, weasel? Your problem," Patricia replied nonchalantly, slightly amused. He was an idiot. A cute idiot. Wait, what was that thought? She refused to believe she had thought it. She had let her feelings go out of control. Control, Patricia, you have complete control over yourself, just do it right, she told picked at her scars in the dark broodingly, liking how her hand irritated them.

Eddie saw what she was doing and gently took her hand away from her wrist. He held onto it and snaked his fingers in between hers. Patricia was a little surprised but didn't pull away. It felt nice. The heat, she meant.. didn't she? Eddie did not seem to be bothered at all by their connected hands. She felt a rush of jealousy. Why could he be so much at ease when she was practically at war with herself?

"What are we going to do now?" Eddie asked.

"Stay here unless you want to get a year's worth of detention." Patricia answered as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Of course, silly me," Eddie muttered sarcastically.

Patricia noticed that he still had the disk in his hand and tugged it from his grip. At first, Eddie was reluctant to let it go but he gave up eventually.

"So what do you intend to do with that?" Eddie asked her, nodding towards the CD.

"And just why is that any of your business?"

Their hands were still together. Eddie brought Patricia's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Because I care about you," he answered simply before swiftly leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

**As much as I love Peddie kisses, Eddie should really be more sensitive to her feelings.. Oh, and something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, this story crossed a 100 reviews. Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed, you're all so sweet :) Anyway, find out what will happen in the next chapter. Bye :)**


	27. Chapter 27: I need to know the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia's eyes widened as she felt Eddie smash his mouth against hers. Wow. Now that had really been uncalled for.

She pushed him off roughly. "Eddie, stop it. I told you, I don't want you as my boyfriend anymore." She stood up, getting even more agitated.

"Now you see why I don't let people in? Everyone always comes and leaves, then comes again. They all just toy with your feelings then each one of them can destroy a part of you until there's absolutely nothing left."

"Patricia-" Eddie was cut off.

"No, just shut up and listen, will you? This is why I broke up with you, in America and recently. Don't you see? I don't want another relationship. I'm better off alone. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Eddie understood. He was just another one of those people who would happily skip into her life, pull her from where she was sitting on the ground to high up in the air, dance around with her and let her feel his joy and share it, then just completely let go when he had had his fun and watch her fall to the ground, even more broken than before.

For Patricia, that had happened quite a lot, he knew. But the thing was that he knew he would never do .the same. He would never leave her.

She just needed to realise that.

"Patricia, I know people in your life come and go. But you know what, you can't just stay cooped up in your shell forever. You gotta come out sometime."

"Why can't I?" She asked stubbornly. She had lived in her 'shell' for a very, very long time and she was still okay.

"I know you've been hurt before, but don't you think it's time to give it another try?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you never know what's going to happen if you take a chance."

Patricia threw her hands into the air. He didn't get it!

"But I already have, that's the thing!"

Eddie smirked. She had practically given herself away. "Oh, really?"

Patricia sobered up and stared at the floor in despair. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"I just.. I can't do this, okay?" She looked around. There had to be something in there that resembled a hairpin!

She got it. A small paper clip attaching a piece of paper to another.

She quickly bended it then thrust it into the lock. Eddie watched her silently. She couldn't escape forever.

Patricia jiggled the wire inside the keyhole and finally managed to get the door open. She sprinted through it and soon enough, she was completely out of Eddie's sight.

Eddie ran a hand through his hair. It looked like it was time for another visit to Mr Williamson.

-The next day-

Eddie rapped on the white door with his knuckles.

A few seconds later, the door open and Thomas's head appeared. He smiled upon seeing the boy.

"Eddie, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in."

Eddie nodded and stepped in. Everything still seemed the same.

He made polite conversation with Thomas for a few minutes before Mr Williamson excused himself to go take a call.

Eddie quickly took action.

Where would a man have raped someone? It had to be somewhere like.. His eyes fell upon it. The laundry room. Why not?

He quickly made a dash for it. Thomas was in the hallway, taking the call still.

Eddie closed the door behind him. Evidence, evidence, evidence.. There! A glass shard, glinting on the floor.

He picked it up carefully, not wanting it to pierce into his skin and brought it to his nose and sniffed.

Weird. It still smelled faintly of alcohol. Which could only mean one thing. Patricia's dad had been lying. Patricia had been lying.

He heard footsteps and hurriedly tucked the glass shard into his pocket, making a dash for the living room as he did so.

He arrived there just in time.

Before Thomas could say anything, Eddie said,"Listen, Mr Williamson, Patricia asked me to take something from her bedroom, because she's busy. Is that okay with you?"

Mr Williamson nodded and assured him that it would be fine.

Eddie walked up the stairs and into Patricia's bedroom. Now then. What other dirty secrets had she been hiding?

Eddie wrenched a drawer open and stared open-mouthed at its contents. A few razor blades, a knife or two, some glass shards.. And the worst part was that they all had blood on them.

He checked under her bed next and found a few more of her.. supplies.. much to his horror.

But there was something else. A rustling noise. Under her mattress.

It was a piece of paper. Eddie smoothed it out.

Dear Patricia,  
I'm so sorry. You're alone now. I can't do this anymore but just because I can't doesn't mean you can't either. You're so much stronger than me, you're a fighter.

Please, save yourself. I don't want you to end up like me. You have the evidence, just hand it over to the police already because even though it seems like he's out of your life forever, trust me, he'll come back. Just like my uncle did.

I know that everyone who knows of your predicament will ask, what are you waiting for? Just turn him in already! Really, I know why you won't but those days when he was a real father to you are long gone. They'll never come back. I know you take relationships very seriously so even if he does come back, he'll only break your heart even more than before.

I've always admired you, Trishie. You were always the odd one but never seemed to care what others think about you. People call me weird too, a stable girl, freaky biology genius, the troubled orphan and all that. I just wish I could have been as strong as you are, but I know I'll never be.

I'm sorry, Trixie. I'm not one for self pity but this time, I really have lost everything. So I decided to end it all. But I know you'll be able to fight this and overcome the odds. You're a strong and beautiful girl. Never doubt yourself.

Love always, Lucy xx

Eddie felt slightly sick as he came to the end of the letter. So Patricia had a friend who was just like her. And dead. Fantastic, just fantastic.

He shouldn't have kissed her. Poor girl. Now he realized just how much she had been through. But quite honestly, the kiss had been quite an on-the-spur-of-the-moment thing. He hadn't meant to do it. With the atmosphere, it had just felt so..right.

Now he needed to help her. Evidence. The only word on his mind.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He needed answers. What better place to get them than the lion's den itself? He would have to hurry though, it wouldn't be much longer till Thomas became suspicious.

He quickly exited the room and looked in the next one. Nope, must be Piper's. The next one was a room full of books and comfy chairs. Library.

Next room. Dark blue walls, a kind sized bed, very messy. Yes, this was it.

He quickly went inside and locked the door.

He quickly rummaged through the mess, trying to find something.

He opened drawers randomly and shut them again. Then, when he opened and closed a drawer full of men's socks, it rattled. There was something hard in there. Socks couldn't make a rattling sound.

He felt around and came across a bulge in a sock. There was something inside it.

He reached inside the sock and pulled out a small plastic bottle. It was labelled 'Birth control pills'.

He felt a sense of dread. They weren't Harriet's, that was for sure. If not, why were they hidden in Thomas's sock drawer? He obviously didn't want anyone to find them.

But why would he have to use birth control pills? Unless they were for Patricia. He shuddered at the mere thought of Thomas forcing the pills down her throat.

Of course he didn't want her to get pregnant or anything when he raped her. Now that would really have been a problem.

He stood there, looking at the pills. Then he got just about the biggest shock of his life.

The doorknob rattled. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" Eddie's face went pale.

**Eddie keeps messing up but be really does mean well. Poor guy. What will happen next? Will Eddie get caught? By the way, I'm so sorry for the very late update, I just had really important exams. I'm so glad they're finally _over_.. Anyway, bye! :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Trying to save my beloved

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Eddie felt his heart pound relentlessly against his ribcage as the doorknob continued to turn right and left.

"Damn doorknob, I knew I should have gotten it changed," Eddie heard Mr Williamson grumble through the door.

The doorknob stopped moving and the clink of metal against metal was heard. Keys!

Eddie was frantic. He had to get out of there, fast. Then he saw it. His way of escape. The open window. But how could he get through it without falling to his death?

The jingle was still there. Thomas was obviously trying to find the right key. In seconds, he would come in. Eddie took a chair and being careful not to make any noise, he propped it against the door. Now Thomas couldn't get in.

It seemed impossible to get out of there before Thomas came in. He was totally busted. His eyes went wide with panic. What would Thomas do when he caught Eddie? Eddie couldn't let anything happen to Patricia! These thoughts were whirling around Eddie's head as he frantically searched for something to help him get out of there within seconds.

As he looked around the room desperately, he got an idea. His eyes fell upon a belt. He took about eight of them and tied them together to form a makeshift rope as Thomas cursed outside the door.

He quickly removed the chair and returned it to its original place.

Eddie wasted no time. In a flash, he climbed through the window and hauled himself over the window sill. He tied the end of the string of belts to the window bar and tied it three more times. He prayed that it would be stable enough to hold his weight. His life depended on it! He heard the door open after two seconds and Thomas come inside. Eddie hoped that he wouldn't come to the window.

He quickly let himself down, using his hands and feet. He thanked God that he had experience in climbing up and down ropes because of gym. He closed his eyes and just kept moving. He sighed in relief when he felt his feet touch the safe ground.

Now to get the belt off of the window.

He went inside the house quickly. Luckily no one was in sight. Eddie's heart palpitated wildly. He realised that his face was a ghostly shade of white when he looked into a mirror in the living room.

He had to be quick, he knew. Someone could easily walk past and see the rope of belts anytime.

He waited in the living room until Thomas came down again. Luckily, he did not seem to have noticed anything.

Eddie had had everything planned out. If everything worked out, he should be safely out of the house in five minutes.

"Sorry I took so long, the doorknob had a problem. I'm going to get it changed soon."

Eddie conversed with him politely for another minute then looked in his bag.

"Oh, I think I left something in Patricia's room, I'll just go get it."

He thankfully made his way up the stairs and to Thomas's room. He untied the belt from the bar and separated all of them before stuffing them into the drawer he had found them in.

He escaped downstairs and smiled at Thomas before leaving, smiling victoriously.

Mission accomplished.

_..Patricia.._

Patricia pressed the knife to her wrist. It didn't really hurt, not anymore.

When blood was flowing down her arm in a steady trickle of red and pain was swirling around in her veins, she was free to concentrate on it and stop thinking about anything else.

She had just had too much going on in her life, she completely forgot about cutting. Besides, Eddie was very alert when it came to her.. issue. He would realize that there were more cuts.

She stood up and wiped the blood. She walked out of her room and downstairs as if she were in a trance.

Trudy came to her. "Dearie, do you have any idea where Eddie went? I have to ask him what type of syrup he wants me to buy from the market."

Patricia whipped around. "Eddie went out?" Oh no.. Where had he gone?

"Yes, lovely. Didn't you know? You are his girlfriend, after all."

"We split up."

Trudy smiled gently and shook her head fondly. "You two, you know, Patricia, you are actually very different from him." She came to Patricia and wrapped her arms around her. It was slightly awkward because Patricia was at least a foot taller than she was.

"You're a lot more serious and tend to worry more. He's more of the sit back and relax type. But that has nothing to do with your relationship. I know everything will work out. You love each other. Good luck, sweetie."

She disappeared down the hallway. Patricia bit her lip and looked down. Her own mother would have said exactly the same thing.

She felt the familiar rush of emotions and quickly shut her eyes and counted to ten and back again, waiting for the feeling to subside. She opened them again.

She forced herself to think about the current problem. She had to find Eddie. She had acted way too suspiciously earlier. What if he went to see her father? She hadn't worried that much about it before because her father wouldn't give anything away. But Eddie was very intelligent. He would easily find out what was going on.

She walked out of the door, calling for a taxi on her phone.

When Patricia got there fifteen minutes later, she told the driver to wait for her at the side of the road.

She ran to some bushes and peered through the living room window. No, he wasn't there. She had worried for nothing at all.

She sighed and pushed a hand through her hair, heading back to the cab with her shoulders slumped.

When she got back to Anubis, she was surprised to find Eddie in her room, sitting on the bed.

"Eddie? What are you doing here?" Patricia asked, stopping in her doorway in shock. She could not the image of their kiss out of her head.

Without a word, he crossed the room in three strides and wrapped her up in a big bear hug. Patricia was surprised but didn't protest.

"Patricia, you know you can tell me anything. Anything at all. It doesn't matter what it is. Really, I know things are messed up for you. I just want to help." He faltered under her gaze. "I mean you don't have to tell me anything, if you want to, I'm always here and-"

Patricia leant her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, but there's really nothing to tell you."

Eddie gripped her even tighter. "Is there anything you want?"

Patricia furrowed her eyebrows. What did she want?

She closed her eyes, her head still on his shoulder.

She opened them and leaned away from him to look at him.

"I want to go to sleep for a long time and not wake up until I'm ready to."

Eddie grasped her elbow and led her to her bed. He lay down on it and Patricia raised an eyebrow. He guided her so that she was laying next to him. She kept a good distance between them. This was so inappropriate. She didn't do inappropriate.

Eddie threw out his arms and pulled her closer so that her body was pressed against his. "I don't bite, silly," he murmured affectionately.

He moved Patricia's head to his shoulder and leant his head against hers. He kept one arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair with the same hand.

Seconds later, Patricia was asleep, tired from everything. Her breathing was slow and deep.

Eddie snuggled into her warmth. There was nothing he liked better than a warm and comfy bed. Having a beautiful girl lying next to him wasn't bad either.

He smiled contentedly and kissed Patricia before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless and peaceful slumber.

**Sweet Peddie moments.. I love them so much :):). So now Eddie as good as knows what is going on. What will he do about it? What will happen to Patricia and Thomas? Find out soon! Bye :):)**


	29. Chapter 29: Working everything out

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia stirred and her eyes opened. Why were her clothes so tight? She rubbed her eyes groggily and realised that she was pressed against something warm and soft. And moving.

She bolted up. It was still very dark. She touched the thing and realised it was just Eddie. Oh, yes. The day before. They had gone to sleep in the afternoon.

She lay back down. Eddie was kind of comfortable. She wrapped her arms around his arm and pillowed her head against his shoulder. She knew he wouldn't wake up. He was a pretty heavy sleeper.

He sighed in his sleep and murmured something unintelligible.

Patricia reached up and threaded a hand through his hair then stroked his face gently.

She had no idea what had brought on this sudden burst of affection. She wasn't supposed to like him this much. Love. Whatever. She didn't really care. She loved him. She wasn't going to deny it.

The room was pitch dark and silent. There was only the two of them in there. Patricia just kind of forgot about everything and focused on how much she loved Eddie.

She snuggled into him and breathed deeply. She was fully aware of Eddie's presence next to her and concentrated on it.

She could stay like that forever. Wrapped up in the warmest blanket ever. The blanket of Eddie's love that she returned.

She used a hand to trace all his features and wondered how such a beautiful creature could possibly exist.

She ran a finger along the bottom of his eye then down his nose before moving to trace his jawline.

"And you call me a creep." Eddie's eyes snapped open and he smirked at her.

Patricia kept a hand on his cheek and wrapped her arm around his neck, moving her body so that her face hovered over Eddie's.

Eddie wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her to him. Patricia blinked slightly. What was she doing? She couldn't give him the wrong idea! She was supposed to stay away from him, not surrender to his sweet gestures.

But..why?

As Eddie pushed his mouth against hers, she realized something. She wanted to tell him something. She was going to tell him something.

She kissed him again then took both his hands and pulled him up so that they were both sitting.

There were something intimate and private about that moment. It was the perfect time to talk. She had his full attention.

"You're awake, right?" She asked him. "Yeah, why?"

Patricia ignored his question. "Fully awake?"

"Of course." Eddie unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off, putting it onto the bedside table. He did the same to Patricia's.

"I'm going to tell you something," Patricia said seriously.

"Okay, shoot. I'm listening."

"So, I already told you how my mom died when I was four and how my dad turned into an alcoholic after that, then started abusing Piper and I, right?"

Eddie nodded, eyebrows creased.

"Then when I was five, I started cutting. You know that too?"

Eddie started. "_Five_? Are you serious?" Patricia had told him that she had started cutting as a child, but he had expected that to be more like when she was twelve or thirteen. Certainly not as young as five! He was utterly mortified.

Patricia nodded. Eddie moved to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"Yacker, you don't have to tell me all this, I know roughly what happened and I know it must really hurt for you to-"

Patricia glared at him and he shut up. Eddie asked meekly, "So how did it start when you were five? How is it even possible for a five year old to harm themselves?"

"I'm coming to that. When I was five, my kindergarten art teacher asked us to ask our parents to cut some shapes out of paper but I did it myself because.. Well, you know." Eddie nodded. "Yeah, well, the penknife I was using slipped and cut my wrist and then everything was kind of okay. It just felt really good, like the pain was the only thing I could concentrate on. "

"You were five," was all Eddie said.

Patricia rolled her eyes. Eddie didn't see in the dark. "Yeah, and I didn't understand what self harm was. I just knew I loved causing myself pain, that was all."

Eddie nodded. "Carry on."

"Well, at school, I got bullied and everything. I was always the odd one out. I told you that before. So anyway, my childhood wasn't exactly the best. That's why I was so happy when my dad sent me to boarding school here. I had actual friends. Wait, not just friends, they were my family."

"Who's they?"

" Trudy, Victor, Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Fabian, Mara, Mick, Amber."

"Wait a minute, did you just say _Victor_?"

Patricia rolled her eyes again. That would be all he had processed. "Trust me, he was a lot easier on us."

"Well, no offense but you and the original Anubis gang don't seem like you're.. family."

Patricia shoved his shoulder lightly. "Will you just let me talk?"

Eddie laughed and kissed her. "Go ahead."

"Yeah, well, we were one big, happy family. Everything was okay for me. I did well in school and everything. Joy and I were best friends. Jerome, Alfie and I were like the three musketeers. We were practically inseparable. We pulled all sorts of pranks on people and annoyed them."

Eddie laughed. "I can imagine mini you, Jerome and Alfie running around the place playing pranks."

"I'm coming to the next part. When I was nine, I took a walk in the woods. Then I saw a little girl crying on the tree stump. Apparently her parents had just died in a fire. Her name was Lucy. She was eight years old, a year younger than me."

Eddie frowned. He hadn't heard of this.

"We kind of hated each other at first. She was way too perky for me, and you know how much I hate perky people. And what was more, she was a redhead! Well, more like goldenredhead but you know what I mean.. Yeah. A perky redhead. The kind I hate the most."

Eddie chuckled softly. He could imagine.

"But then later, we realised that we had a lot in common. Not personality wise, maybe, but our life stories were pretty similar, in a way. She had been abused by her uncle since she was around three or four and she had cut since she was about five, just like me. When I found out, I was like, oh my gosh, what are the odds? Then we kinda became best friends and helped each other. She was like a little sister and I was like her older sister. "

Eddie was a little bewildered. "Wait, you became best friends with a perky redhead?"

Patricia smacked him on the head. "Don't judge! She was sweet. And after her parents' deaths, she lived on her other uncle's stables. She was pretty cool. But yeah, she was a little insane. Weird."

"Wait, what's with all the past tense? Where is she now?"

Patricia sighed sadly and brushed hair out of her eyes. "Stop rushing me, we have the whole night."

Eddie nodded apologetically, an indication that she should carry on.

"So anyway, moving on, when I was fourteen, I started to get bullied again."

"Yeah, you told me. But why?"

"People called me a nerd, a dork, stuff like that. And they called me fat and ugly. I guess that was why I changed. To become this whole new me. A goth girl. Kind of like a mask. I did it to make people scared of me. You understand?"

"Yeah, I do. So basically you're really this boring, studious girl?"

Patricia could literally hear the smirk in his voice. She hit him playfully. "No! I was just.. Patricia. No mask or anything. I wasn't.. mean or cunning or manipulative or anything. Just kind of a girl who loved harmless pranks and stuff."

Eddie smiled and tilted his head to a side. "So how about all the sarcastic comments? Are they part of your mask?"

Patricia considered this. "Not really. Sometimes things just come out of my mouth. It didn't use to be anything really hurtful, just teasing mostly. The comments got worse when I changed."

Eddie nodded slowly. "And your habit of pouring various liquids over people's heads when they annoy you?"

Patricia grinned. "Oh yeah, I remember how that started. We were all playing this game where everyone had to freeze. Alfie wasn't playing because he's kind of.. Well, it's no secret that he can't stay still for long. So when I was frozen, he balanced a glass of milk on my head because he's Alfie then he sat down on a couch next to where I was standing, just grinning at me. When we could move again, I moved my head so that the glass of milk spilt all over him."

Eddie burst out laughing and Patricia joined him.

In between gasps for air, she continued, "And that was how I realised that dumping liquids over someone's head is a great way to get revenge when they annoy me." She smiled proudly in the dark.

Eddie smiled at her, although she couldn't see. She was so cute.

"Okay, so I know about what happened at Anubis and everything, now go back to Lucy."

Patricia ran a hand through her hair. " We were very close and everything. I think she looked up to me a lot. She even adopted my style a bit and wore clip-on highlights in her hair."

"You wore highlights?"

"Yeah, when I was younger. Just for fun. Anyway, we were doing fine. We were both pretty happy. Until she was fourteen and I was fifteen."

"Why, what happened?"

"She killed herself."

The abrupt answer left Eddie in shock.

"She.. but.. why?"

"Her boyfriend dumped her."

Eddie scoffed. "That just goes to show that no one should have a boyfriend when they're younger than fifteen. How stupid, taking away her own life just because of some jerk."

Patricia glared at him and even though it was dark, he could feel her eyes burning through him. "Eddie, when did you get your first girlfriend?"

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and kept quiet.

Patricia continued as if nothing had happened. "He wasn't just her boyfriend, he'd known her since she was born. They had always been really close. He was her hero. She followed him around and he looked after her and was very protective of her. Then when she was older, he fell in love with her. Then completely destroyed her heart."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "How old was he?"

"Five years older than her."

Eddie snorted. "He obviously got bored of her. She was fourteen and he was what, nineteen?"

Patricia nodded. "Yeah, that is kind of what happened. She tried everything to get his attention. She picked fights with him, she even turned into a slut just to get him back. But he didn't realize what she wanted and just decided to end it with her because he didn't know her anymore. Jerk." Eddie nodded vehemently.

"I will never do that to you."

Patricia smiled at him and ran a hand down his face. "I know."

Eddie nodded and hugged her.

"So how did she commit suicide?"

Patricia sighed. Eddie, remember the cliff? Where I tried to.." She trailed off. "Remember the flowers and letters? She threw herself off that cliff."

Eddie felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice all over him. "She was that Luciette girl?"

"Yeah. Sad, right?"

He nodded. "Wow, you really have been through a lot. No wonder you have trouble trusting people."

Patricia knew that. People in her life came and went.

Eddie lifted her chin. "You ready to try again?"

Patricia knew what he was talking about. "I guess so, I just don't want to have my heart broken yet again."

"You don't trust me?"

Patricia's eyes went wide. He still didn't get it. "Of course I trust you, it's me that I don't trust! I mean, there's obviously a reason why I can never make a relationship last."

Eddie shook his head. "No, you just haven't had the best of luck," he corrected her gently."

"But if you really believe that it'll work with me, it will. Because I believe that we'll work. I'm not going anywhere, Patricia. I just wish you could have seen that sooner."

"Yeah, you're right. I do believe that we can do it. I just don't want to mess things up."

"How will you possibly do that?"

She shrugged. "I might dump you because I'm scared. Again."

Eddie smiled. He pushed both of them onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, hers around his neck.

Patricia snuggled into him. It felt so good to be held like this once more.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes, Yacker. You don't have to be strong all the time. You can come talk to me about anything."

"I know." Patricia was surprised that she wasn't lying. She really did know that they would be okay, that she could talk to him about anything and they would work it out together.

Eddie kissed her one last time and she kissed him back.

"There. We just sealed the deal," he muttered against her lips.

Yes, they were going to be just fine.

**Okay.. This is the longest chapter so far, hopefully it's not too long. So Peddie is fine now, yay :)))) Sorry for the late update, I've just been busy. Anyway, bye! :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Friend or enemy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia made her way down the stairs while shrugging her jacket on.

When she got to the dining table, she saw that Eddie was already there, stuffing his mouth with one of his.. boy sandwiches, together with a few other residents. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and sat down next to him, subtly reaching over to grasp his hand underneath the table. They smiled at each other.

Joy, who was also there, cleared her throat. "So, Eddie, Patricia, slept well?" She asked knowingly, a hint of a triumphant smile upon her face.

Patricia was momentarily taken aback then her face turned a light shade of pink.

Joy and KT must have come into their room then seen Eddie and Patricia.

Joy laughed. "KT and I went to sleep in the other girls' room."

Jerome paused in the middle of reaching for a blueberry muffin and narrowed his eyes. "Why, what happened?"

Eddie and Patricia exchanged looks then Patricia stared at Joy pleadingly. Her expression clearly said,"Please don't tell, I'll owe you an ice cream."

Joy just smiled and winked at Jerome. "Sorry, that's their business. But you can probably figure it out."

Fabian choked on his water and coughed, his eyes wide in horror. "I think.. I.. I'll just be-be going n-now." He grabbed his bag and practically dashed out of the door.

Alfie grinned stupidly. "Why is everyone talking in code?" He gasped and his eyes widened. "You're all aliens! I knew it!" He got up, his whole bagel still shoved in his huge mouth. "I've gotta go tell Willow!" He ran up the stairs excitedly.

Jerome nodded slowly in realization."Were they sharing a room? Did they do anything? Come on, Joyless, tell me!"

Patricia glared at Jerome icily at "did they do anything?" Eddie just laughed.

Joy rolled her eyes at the nickname and stood up, tugging Jerome up with her. "Come on, Blue-eyes, let's go to school. You can eat your breakfast along the way."

"_Blue-eyes_? That's the best you can do? Come on, Joy! Be more original!"

They both walked out of the door in a way more orderly fashion that Alfie and Fabian.

Eddie smirked and slid closer to Patricia. "So that leaves the two of us, then." He closed his eyes and leaned closer.

Patricia raised an eyebrow and got out of her seat silently. She was so good at being silent. She happily skipped out of the door without a second glance at Eddie.

"Wha- No! Yacker, come back!" Eddie dashed after her, paused for a moment at the door, then ran back to grab his hoagie, stuffing it into his mouth. He ran after his girlfriend. "Patricia! Wait up!" He called with his mouth full.

Patricia and Eddie walked through the school halls, idly swinging their interlocked hands.

"Wait a minute, Yacker. I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a while." Patricia nodded and Eddie disappeared.

"Patricia!" She turned, frowning. Mr Winkler was hurrying towards her.

"What is it?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Listen, will you come with me?"

"I have to get to class soon," she answered, frowning.

"I'll give you an excuse letter. Quite honestly, you don't even have an option. Come with me." He turned and walked down the hallway.

Patricia growled under her breath irritably and sent an apologetic glance in the direction of the boys' bathroom before following Mr Winkler grudgingly.

They walked to the top level of the school where the teachers' offices were. Mr Winkler stopped at one point and took a key out of his pocket. He thrust the key into a lock and turned it, opening the door to reveal a small but pleasant room.

Patricia walked in after her teacher, looking around.

"Sit down, Patricia." He gestured to a seat on one side of a small desk.

Patricia sat down awkwardly. "What do you want?" She shot at him.

"That attitude isn't going to get you anywhere, Patricia. Would you like some tea? Or a crumpet?"

Patricia wrinkled her nose. She didn't even know that people still consumed tea and crumpets nowadays. It sounded so old- fashioned. Tea and crumpets. Not to mention that she hated all the holes in the crumpets. They totally freaked her out. "No, thanks," she said pointedly.

He thrust the container of crumpets under her nose and shook it. "Take one." Patricia resentfully took one and bit into it.

Mr Winkler poured both of them a cup of tea. He place a mug on the desk in front of him. "Thanks," Patricia muttered.

"Don't mention it." He took another big bite then sipped his tea. He finished his crumpet and smiled brightly at Patricia. "Nothing like a happy stomach to get a good conversation going." Patricia had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "Stop with all this happy talk and get to the point."

Mr Winkler sat back in his seat and surveyed her. "Now, then. Miss Williamson, you are a bright girl. I think you know that I invited you here for more than just tea and crumpets. And I don't mean that a good way." Patricia nodded.

"Patricia, this isn't going to be easy. It's about your father."

"If he got hit by a car or something, don't worry. I think I'm glad," Patricia replied snarkily.

Mr Winkler's mouth turned up a bit at the end. "No, I'm afraid that that hasn't happened."

"I'm worried about you, Patricia."

Patricia sighed and tucked a strand i hair behind her ear. "Yeah, well, join the club, I'm worried about me too."

Mr Winkler was confused for a moment. He had heard that before. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, though.

"Not only am I worried about you, but so is everyone else. Especially young Mr Miller. He cares about you quite a bit, as I have observed."

"What does any of this have to do with Eddie?"

Mr Winkler quickly shook his head. "No, you took me the wrong way. Edison seems like a very nice boy. As your teacher, I'm just saying that you are lucky to have found someone as caring as good choice, if I may say so myself."

Patricia felt her stomach turn slightly. She hadn't found Eddie, or chosen him. He was there because he was supposed to be. As cliché as it sounded, fate had brought them together.

"Yeah, so what about my father?"

Mr Winkler sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Remember the time the police came to ask you questions?"

Patricia nodded.

"I asked them to." Patricia's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth. "But-"

Mr Winkler cut her off. "I have been observing you for quite some time, Miss Williamson, and I find it quite clear that there is something troubling you. I'm sure it's your father."

"No! My father's been great. Honestly. Why does everyone keep pushing the blame to him?"

"I am not in any position to tell you why I suspect him, but that is not the point right now. The point is that I don't think that you can deal with this alone."

"Deal with what? There's nothing to deal with! And why do you think you know all this, anyway? Was it Eddie? Did he say something? Oh, whatever! Just leave me alone! Stay out of my life!" Patricia bursted.

Mr Winkler nodded and pushed his chair back so that he could stand up. Patricia did the same.

"Very well then, there's nothing more to be discussed." Mr Winkler scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Patricia.

"Give this to your next teacher. Goodbye, Miss Williamson."

"Nope, nothing, nothing at all. The girl's not talking."

"She won't say anything to me either which, frankly, I don't get. Are you sure you got the information right?"

"Positive. I'm telling you, I was there. Her father spilled everything. Stupid drunkard."

The two dark figures shifted so that they were peering into the window. Patricia was there, on her bed with Joy. They were both talking and laughing. About what, it was not clear.

Patricia lifted her face to the ceiling and laughed at something. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down, smiling. Joy tilted her head to the side and laughed.

"Honestly, she seems okay."

"She's great at covering her true feelings. I'm telling you, there is something going on and we have to find out what it is or the girl could land herself in serious trouble."

"Yeah, I know that as well as you do. What I don't get is why she isn't doing anything herself. Or why she isn't telling anyone anything."

"She's always been independent. That's usually a good thing, but she's too independent. What really bothers me is that she's destroying herself, and I don't think she's going to help herself at all."

"I know what you mean. I just hope she saves herself before it's too late. I'm sure she realises how serious this is. It's definitely not a joking matter."

"She knows that, trust me, but that's the whole point. Life-changing decisions are going to have to be made. I don't think she wants to lose it all. Go easy on her. This is going to be difficult for her."

"Yes, but she's not going to do anything, that's the point. She's killing herself! She knows it, but she's not going to stop! She doesn't want to! I've seen her father, trust me, she's way better off without him. He ought to be locked up in jail for eternity."

"Yes, and she'll come to realise that. We'll help her. She's going to make the right choice herself eventually and be proud of it. Don't force her into anything."

The man sighed and wrapped his coat around him even tighter to protect him from the frost of the night.

"I give up. I won't do anything except watch from the sidelines until this really gets out of hand. Patricia Williamson is a smart girl. She will make the correct decision, you are right."

"Of course she will, everyone has faith in her. No one's giving up on her anytime soon. The ball's in her court and she knows it. She just needs to gather the strength to make a move. Even though she acts strong, she's broken. I don't think she can handle it much longer."

"You're right, she won't be able to. Sad thing, child abuse. It leaves an innocent being scarred for life, and then only they have the decision to save themselves. But as you said, she needs the strength first."

"And she's going to get it, trust me. She is. She just has to realise that she can, first."

**Virtual lemonade to anyone who can guess the two people talking! Honestly, though, I don't like lemonade. Hey, does anyone else have that weird phobia of lots of small holes together? They are so creepy! Okay, enough rambling, bye! :)**


End file.
